VAMPIRE NIGHT PASSIONAL LOVE
by Elenita-Ele-Chan
Summary: Apasionante historia de vampiros. Descubre la atrayente historia donde los hijos del rey de las sombras se enamoran de la princesa guardiana... AMORES PROHIBIDOS, VENGANZAS, MENTIRAS, CELOS Y PASIÓN complementan esta historia... ICHIXRUKIXKAI RE-SUBIDA. ¡Regrese con la historia de los vampiritos mas sexys!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! aquí, vengo con una nueva entrega y nueva propuesta diferente de mi autoria, que espero sea de su total complacencia.

**Disclaimer:**  
Bleach y sus personajes, no pertenecen a Ele - chan sino a Kubo-SAMA, ¡el gran mangaka de Bleach!.

**Género**:

supernatural- Romance- Drama - Humor.

**Parejas principales**:

Ichiruki- Kairuki. ... "las demás parejas se harán a partir del seguimiento del fic"

**Clasificado**:

T.

_**Pasado: cursiva  
**_

**CAPITULO I****:**  
_**"P******__asad_o tormentoso y despertar bajo la luna".

_* La sonrisa de una flor que se disuelve en la penumbra de la noche,*_

_*tan cándida como la sangre que recorre mi cuerpo cansado en la confortante oscuridad...*_

_* Siendo invadido mi espacio por seres de luz, sacándome de mi lugar tratando de cambiarme a algo que no soy y no quiero ser*_

_*derritiéndome __ en su presencia *._

.· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _

_Un mundo color rojizo, las calles teñidas de la más roja sangre... restos de cadáveres mutilados y otros, vacíos...__secos__. __El sonido de la desesperanza se podía oír de parte de todos los pobres habitantes, que quedaban en el pueblo de Karakura, las madres en sus refugios, manteniendo a sus pequeños a salvo y alejarlo de esas horribles criaturas, no había vida y la poca que quedaba luchaba para poder subsistir._

_Un grito ahogado se oyó de un anciano, un niño corría buscando desesperado a su padre... mujeres jóvenes lloraban silenciosamente y los aterrorizados adolescentes estaban al borde de la locura tratando de proteger sus miserables vidas de como fuera lugar. Pero era imposible la guerra había comenzado._

* * *

_**100 años después...**_

Empezaremos contando esta historia, en la época actual, el año 2011... En la poblada Karakura, una de las ciudades más hermosas de todo Tokio y ¿porque no decirlo? de una de las más bellas de todo Japón. Habitada por grandes espacios verdes muy hermosos y llamativos, también de grandes edificios, el área de la industria era muy bien aprovechada y era una de las principales fuentes económicas de esta hermosa región, pero por muy moderna que pareciera a simple vista, la ciudad de Karakura mantenía un lado cálido con sus habitantes, guardando la vieja tradición de antaño que te transportaba a una de las antiguas épocas de Japón.

Aparte de eso, su llamada tranquilidad, fue solo conseguida hace mas de 30 años... y ¿saben porque? pues por muy cálida, hermosa o acogedora que parezca, la ciudad de Karakura era muy conocida porque en ella hace siglos pasados habitaban los llamados señores de la noche o las criaturas de sangre...

Pero... ¿Era en el pasado o también en la época actual? era muy difícil de saberlo o de distinguirlo, esos seres estaban " camuflajeados" entre los humanos

**MANSIÓN KUCHIKI.**

- ¡Ya es hora! - gritaba una chica de hermosos cabellos chocolates cortos, sujetados en un moño rosa. Se acercó al extremo de la cama y zarandeo con muchas fuerzas a su pobre y cansado "objetivo" - ¡Mo! ¡Dije ya es hora! - grito nuevamente, haciendo estremecer los pobres oídos de la persona debajo de las mantas.

- Grrr- se oyó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta, que hizo que la chica de ojos chocolates y cabellos del mismo color sonriera con picardía -

- con que esas tenemos - susurro cambiando su expresión a una más divertida - entonces... Si piensas andar todo el día de floja en tu cama, no debes de preocuparte que SHIBA. - SAN este en estos precisos momentos esperando por ti, allá abajo SOLO en la sala principal - dijo pícaramente, esperando la inminente reacción de la chica, solo atino a taparse los labios con sus delicadas y femeninas manos.

El "objetivo" debajo de las mantas se removió fuertemente y se levantó de golpe dejando ver unos hermosos pero enigmáticos ojos violetas con tonalidad azuladas muy abiertos

…

…

…

- ¿¡QUE! ? - grito como histérica y muy sonrojada, mientras se desasía de las sabanas para poder salir de la cama, su joven amiga de ojos chocolates sonreía ante la escena _"siempre era muy gracioso ver sus reacciones" _pensó divertida- ¡como! Como pero ¿Cuando?.. ¿Dónde?.. Kaien - DO... ¡ahh! - se le oyó gritar cuando sus pies tropezaron con algo tirado en medio de su habitación sacándola de sus cavilaciones mentales, - maldición - dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio y no caer como un saco de papas en el piso - ante todo esto su amiga seguía tapándose los labios con ambas manos con muchas fuerzas.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Porque no me aviso que vendría? - grito nuevamente mientras todo lo de su armario salía volando por los aires seguramente buscando la mejor de sus piezas de colección. Todo muy seguido por su amiga de pelos chocolates - ¡Momo! - grito mientras sacaba una de sus piezas favoritas de Chappy - por favor dile a Kaien - dono que quizás me demore un poquito bastante, Por fa! dile para que no se desespere, se aburra de esperar y termine yéndose - pidió mientras se probaba otra de los T - shirt de Chappy el conejo

La pelichocolate seguía conteniendo su carcajada, pero le era inútil - hmp hmp hmp - se lo oyó decir, tratando ya a su límite contener el aire y toda la risotada. La pelinegra intrigada por la reacción de su amiga, volteo a verla y se extrañó por su actitud.

- ¿Que te sucede Momo Chan? - dijo ella preocupada por el enorme aire color azul que retenía su amiga. Esta no pudo más y reventó soltando todo lo de adentro

- jajajajjajajjajajjajjajajajj a - rió, dándole una mala espina a la pelinegra que había parado su faena con el armario - Es muy gracioso y no puedo soportarlo - grito nuevamente antes de seguir dando unas buenas carcajadas - es... Es que... Que tu cara¡no tiene precio! jajajajajajaj - dijo nuevamente sobándose la panza, casi de cuclillas. La de ojos violetas camino lentamente hacia ella y la miro frunciendo el ceño y cruzada de brazos muy seria...

- ¿Que es lo que te causa gracia? - pregunto Rukia temiendo la respuesta. _¡Cuántas veces había caído en eso!_- Pues tu reacción - confeso descaradamente la de pelos chocolates - ¡Era la única forma de sacarte de la cama!

- ¡Momo! - le reprendió la de orbes violetas/azulados, muy seria y cruzada de brazos

- ¡Lo siento Rukia Chan! pero es épica cada reacción tuya. Debes de dejar de ser ingenua y saber cuándo te juegan bromas

- Como sea... ¡Que cruel eres Momo Chan! mira que decirme que Kaien dono había regresado - dijo arrastrando la última o ... la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas teñidas del color rojo.

- Lo sé y perdóname… pero - dijo Momo - ¿hoy, no es el día? - pregunto y noto muy helada a Rukia, con la mirada distante. Era cierto esa noche pasaría lo que muchos deseaban... **la resurrección.****  
**

- Sí, lo sé y lo tengo presente - dijo Rukia, Momo pudo verla como relajaba su ceño y cambiaba su mirada hacia la translucida ventana antigua de su habitación- No lo olvido…. Sé cuál es mi deber – dijo sobando el fino y brillante dije que colgaba en su níveo cuello – lo sé – repitió susurrando las palabras, cosa que momo notó pero no hizo comentario en lo absoluto, por la respuesta de su joven amiga.

* * *

_La guerra y aquella resurrección venían de la mano, para poder conocer mejor todo esto, tenemos que remontarnos en el pasado en el inicio de esta triste historia._

Hace 120 años atrás, Karakura y mundo antiguo era conocido, por albergar y ser cunas de los más peligrosos vampiros y seres de la noche, como Hombres lobos, hechiceros, brujas y demás. Claramente el principio alimenticio de estos seres oscuros eran los humanos, cuales vivían esclavizados a las órdenes de estos sus dueños.

Dentro del Rango principal de estas criaturas misteriosas y desalmadas, la especie dominante eran los vampiros por su increíble fuerza y su forma desnaturalizada de matar, todos les temían hasta el punto de que las demás criaturas estaban sumisos a ellos. "los vampiros"  
Esta especie dominante estaba constituida por la realeza vampírica, siendo un solo apellido, uno de los más temidos, Los Kurosaki... esta era la más grande y principal familia de vampiros de todo el mundo antiguo situados en Karakura, centro de su reino. Después de la realeza, le seguían los vampiros más fuertes, de clase superior, el Rey designo a Trece vampiros, para que fueran parte de su orden real.

_Aparte de sus dos consejeros y amigos personales del Rey__todos ellos dominaban tanto a los demás seres misteriosos y a los humanos._

Y aquí es donde nos adentramos a la traición.

Como rango superior y claro dominante de los Humanos, el rey Kurosaki Isshin, ordenaba a vampiros de clase baja y subordinarnos personales, alimentarlo, y la comida de los vampiros consistía en sangre humana, sus subordinados le trajeron un puñado de frescas y radiantes humanas sacadas de sus casas y de la seguridad de sus refugios, el rey con su mirada severa se levantó de su trono y miro a su comida de la tarde, eran tres, una de cabellos chocolates oscuros, la otra de cabello azulado corto, y la otra... la otra...

Simplemente fue la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que haya podido ver en todos sus siglos solitarios vividos, ante sus ojos que brillaban tan rojos como la sangre, el rostro de esa mujer humana le fue lo más bello que haya podido contemplar, sus ojos marrones y sus cabellos largos y ondulados castaños... no lo pensó dos veces y al instante se enamoró de ella. Pudo ver una gracia y una simpatía que derramaba esa angelical mujer.  
Raramente la humana también se enamoró del rey, estaba hechos quizás uno para el otro, el fruto de su amor se concibió en unas de las antiguas habitaciones del Castillo, se juraron amor eterno toda la noche, sin pensarlo pidió a esa mujer como su esposa, siendo una ofensa a todo el clan vampírico y a las demás criaturas, Kurosaki Isshin se arriesgó a ser destituido de sus cargos como Rey, pero eso a él no le importó, por más que le amenazaran e intentaban derrocarle, el apellido Kurosaki era mucho más fuerte.  
y Así siguió hasta un año más, lleno de molestas quejas de parte de todos, pues casarse o enamorarse de un humano , era el

_**tabú **__para todas las criaturas de la noche, y al parecer Kurosaki Isshin, no le importó, su amor por esa humana fue mucho más grande y siguió en aumento cuando su bella esposa le anuncio el nacimiento de un hijo varón._

La alegría de sus ojos...

Cuando su mujer dio a luz, entendió todo, entendió que la amaba con devoción a ella y a su hijo. Ver los brillantes y soñadores ojitos color miel de su pequeño le hizo reaccionar, era cierto ya tenía un hijo , uno mayor a este.. Fue cuando su padre por mandato le hizo juntarse con la matriarca de una de las familias de vampiros más poderosa de aquella época, los Shiba, su hijo de nombre Kaien, vivían con ella, esa unión no duro mucho por la falta de amor, entre esa mujer y el acordaron que el pequeño Kaien viviría con ella y no en el castillo.

De Kaien hablaremos más adelante.

Desesperado por abandonar esa vida, y darle algo mejor a su mujer y a su hijo mitad vampiro y mitad humano, pidió ayuda a sus dos consejeros y fieles amigos, Urahara Kisuke Y Shihouin Yoruichi, este primero era un excelente científico, invento un mecanismo para ayudar a la esposa del rey a sobrevivir y mantenerse a salvo, la perla de nombre Hogyoku se le fue dada a la esposa del rey, esta creía en el poder del amor, y siempre le decía a su esposo que juntos lograrían un mundo mejor... UN MUNDO DONDE HUMANOS Y VAMPIROS COEXISTIERAN JUNTOS EN PAZ Y ARMONÍA...el rey quiso creer pero el sabía que no era así.

Los años pasaron y el pequeño heredero crecía bajo el amor de sus padres, dándole una mejor noticia su esposa al rey ¡nuevamente sería padre! cosa que emociono al rey y le llenaron de gozo, tener hijos con la mujer que amaba no se comparaba a nada más...

El rey seguía ante el cargo de mandamás de todos claro ofendiendo a los más poderoso vampiros pues no podían creer ¿cómo el rey? se relacionaba con una humana y la ponía en el trono siendo ella una simple y débil humana y con hijos mitad vampiros y mitad humanos. la ofensa colmo a los demás pequeños clanes de vampiros.

El Heredero mayor al trono y su madre daban un paseo por el bello jardín de flores blancas que habían plantado juntos, desde que ellos llegaron al castillo Kurosaki todo había cambiado, la alegría y la paz suplantaron al miedo y el temor, todo estaba perfecto, las hermanas menores del Príncipe, dormían plácidamente en su habitación y allí fue donde todo comenzó.

* * *

**Casa Kurosaki. Clínica Privada.  
**

- ¿Tocamos? - pregunto Momo a su amiga Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro. La morena suspiro pues sabía lo que venía.

- Está bien - dijo cansadamente. Cada vez que visitaban a Isshin San era lo mismo...

Momo toco el timbre y enseguida un hombre alto, moreno de barbas y expresión jovial se lanzó eufórico ante ellas. Las dos retrocedieron un paso y le sonrieron al hombre que yacía en el suelo botando sangre a montones, pues el duro cemento le esperaba - ¡Niñas! ¿Porque son tan malas y nunca permiten que les abrase? - decía el hombre entre lloriqueo y balbuceos algo infantiles, las muchachas sonrieron ya estaban algo acostumbradas a la excentricidad que irradiaba aquel hombre.

- Kuchiki san, Hinamori san sean bienvenidas - cuando ingresaron dentro de la casa/clínica un hombre de aspecto vago y algo desaliñado de cabellos rubios y expresión tétrica las esperaba dentro de la casa -

- Urahara - soltó la morena de mirada violeta, muy seria. Urahara le sonrío e invito a sentarse. Para empezar con...

- No pensaran empezar sin mí - se oyó decir a otra voz detrás de los presentes, esta era una mujer de piel oscura de ojos amarillos y aspecto felino. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia saludo a los presentes y se sentó junto a ellos en la pequeña sala.

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos podemos empezar - dijo Isshin con una expresión brillante, cuando volteo su rostro mirando a la chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada violeta suspiro pues verla tan seria y con la mirada distante le preocupaba mucho, esa pequeña era como una de sus hijas, la amaba como tal - Rukia Chan - la llamó sereno e inquieto haciendo que la aludida saliera de su trance y volteara a verle.

- Isshin san... - susurro temerosa y pues sí lo estaba y no era para menos, era cierto vivían en época de paz y tranquilidad, tanto humanos como vampiros vivían juntos en un mismo mundo, claro bajo el juramento sagrado, los vampiros ya no bebían sangre humana sino que esa sangre: su liquido vital, fue sustituida por pastillas de sangre, que reemplazaban y sacian la necesidad de los seres oscuros cazar humanos, inclusive su Familia: Los Kuchiki, eran fundadores de la prestigiosa academia donde humanos y vampiros estudiaban juntos, ya nadie temía, eran tiempos de paz, pero por más que ella se lo repitiera en la cabeza ... simplemente temía les temía. y mucho.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto no siendo un secreto para los presentes el pánico que sentía la morena por los seres oscuros. Urahara la vio temblar y se encogió de brazos, sabiendo lo que de su raza provocaban en esa pequeña y se sintió culpable, por más que Rukia se disculpara con ellos y no queriendo hacerlos sentir mal explicándole que ellas confiaba en ellos, le era inevitable sentirse así, Yoruichi le vio cohibido y le paso una mano por el hombro sonriéndole tranquilamente

- Sí - salto a decir dando reverencias - sí lo estoy... es solo que... - y allí se detuvo, las palabras para explicar lo que sentía no le salían... ¿cómo explicarles un trauma ilógico, del cual ni ella misma se acordaba sino que solo lo sentía? Era inevitable sentirse así... Pues lo que estaban a punto de hacer podía poner en riesgo aquella **paz.**

* * *

_Unos hombres de aspecto desafiantes se interpusieron entre la mujer del rey y su hijo mayor ya bastante grande, quizás de unos quince años en la edad humana y más de 100 en la edad vampírica, estos hombres con armas en mano, intentaron dañar a la esposa del rey, su hijo batallo con ellos pues era muy diestro en el combate, ataco a uno y después a otro, con gran maestría se deshizo de sus rivales, y corrió con ímpetu protegiendo a su madre de todo mal, él no lo entendía ¿porque les atacaban? si se supone que su padre había arreglado una cláusula de paz entre los vampiros y los humanos, firmándola con el viejo Yamamoto, el cabeza y líder de todos los humanos, se supone que al fin su padre había conseguido tan anhelada paz entre los vampiros y ellos le habían aceptado al fin ... ¡que tonto fue el a creer eso!... demonios._

_Con desespero huyó con su madre, esta preocupada por sus niñas y su esposo que no estuvieran en peligro, le pidió a su hijo regresar por ellos, cuando regresaron al castillo pudieron ver que una guerra cruel había dado inicio, cientos de mutilados y desmembrados cuerpos tirados, en las calles unos sin corazón , otros sin extremidades, a unos le faltaba los ojos y lenguas, aterrada la mujer lloró en brazo de su hijo, pues ella había perdido en segundos lo que tanto había soñado... La paz._

_Llegaron hasta la cima del castillo y sacaron a las pequeñas inocentes que dormían sin darse cuenta de la tragedia que había dado inicio, cada uno sostenía a una de las pequeñas en sus brazos, corrieron alejándose del peligro, como no estaba el rey, supusieron que estaba tratando de tranquilizar a sus iracundos subordinarnos que en esos momentos, se habían olvidado de todo. Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse, un hombre peligroso les intercepto, el heredero trago grueso, sabiendo que de esta no podían escapar._

- Hija mía - Isshin se le acerco a la chica de pelos negros, que mantenía una expresión aterrada en su cara. Tomándola por los hombros, le miro amablemente transmitiendo total paz.- Si esto es muy pesado para ti, y sí no puedes hacerlo, no lo hagas, pequeña nunca te podría exponer a ningún peligro.

La de ojos violetas, le miro comprendiendo esas tranquilizantes palabras, sonriendo un poco más segura, le dijo - Hmm... Quiero hacerlo, ¡debemos de hacerlo! solo así... Sellaremos esta paz con la que vivimos. Además estoy segura que esto lo hubiera querido, la reina... Masaki-sama.

Esas últimas palabras llenaron de total regocijo, al "Rey". Sonriente soltó a la pequeña y se dirigió a su amigo. De barbas y sombreo verde.

- Si es así, entonces comencemos- dijo y los cuatros asintieron -

* * *

_Desesperado y ya bastante herido, el joven príncipe cayó al suelo, ya no podía mantenerse en pies, su Zangetsu no se comparaba a esa arma tan fuerte de su contrincante, que mantenía el anonimato, su madre triste y asustada se refugiaba detrás de un muro sosteniendo a sus pequeñas en brazos viendo como ese hombre cruel y despiadado insertaba uno y otro golpe en el cuerpo de su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos veía cada corte, cada herida y cada vez se hacía más mortal, el hombre cruel y frío se acercó a su objetivo a destruir y empuño su katana en contra de Él, indicando que vendría el fin, cuando levanto su arma para atravesarlo en el cuerpo del chico, este cerró los ojos, esperando el mortal corte pero no fue así, otra persona recibió el corte mortal en vez de él... pudo sentir como lo habían protegido._

Bajaron por las escaleras subterráneas de aquella pequeña casa, a simple vista se podía ver que era de dos pisos pero, tenía un pasaje secreto que conectaba a otra dimensión, transportados a la época antigua de los Seres de la noche, Urahara, Yoruichi, Isshin y Rukia, se adentraban cada vez más adentro, y cada vez que sus pasos avanzaban Rukia podía notar que el ambiente se hacía pesado, no solo por la terrible oscuridad sino también porque cada vez que descendían unos candelabros se encendían a su paso, ya llegando a la parte superior Isshin volteo a ver a Rukia que aunque podía estar muy nerviosa e intranquila, mantenía esa bella sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede Isshin san? - pregunto Rukia viendo a Kurosaki san muy serio, este suspiro.

- Rukia Chan... - empezó a decir algo cansado - verás confío en tus buenas intenciones y estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado, es muy buena la paz que has conseguido... como guardiana y conexión de los vampiros y humanos haz hecho un excelente desempeño, Urahara y Yoruichi no me dejan mentir pero...

Su pausa lleno de incertidumbre a la morena que sostenía con fuerza el collar con el Hogyoku que colgaba de su cuello.

- Verás, creo que querer quitar el sello y traer a la vida, a mi hijo Ichigo, es una acción muy peligrosa, cuando fue sellado estaba fuera de sí, la muerte de su madre, le afecto mucho...llego a sobrepasar los límites de un vampiro normal transformándose en un vizard, los vampiros más crueles y peligrosos.

* * *

_Cuando vio el cuerpo de su madre ensangrentado caer junto al suyo, su mente se llenó de confusión. Su madre ya no respiraba, su corazón puro no latía, ese malvado hombre le había atravesado con su espada llameante el pecho a la mujer de castaños y ondulados cabellos, cuando está en su último aliento de vida, le sonrío a su hijo, este perdió totalmente la razón, su corazón se llenó de miedo y temor, tristeza y llanto... era demasiado poder que fluía de su interior sin ningún control, tomando su aspecto a uno más amenazante, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara blanca, mientras lloraba de dolor, de pies a cabeza, cambio su apariencia, el cabello le creció, unos enormes cuernos salían de su cabeza, y su piel era toda blanca con un agujero en su pecho._

_El hombre que fue el atacante de su madre, huyó con pavor de aquella criatura, pero la velocidad del Hijo del rey fue mayor y le persiguió por todas las calles oscuras de esa noche donde la luna había traicionado al cielo, dejándolo solo con nubes rojizas y una cruel lluvia que golpeaba con fuerza la tierra._

_El hijo del rey, buscaba con ahínco aquel asesino, sus ganas de matar se fueron aumentando, matando a toda persona, humanos o vampiros, niños o viejos, mujeres o hombres a su paso. Sus garras estaban manchadas de sangre de sus víctimas, y este se la pasaba por su boca, saboreando aquel embriagante sabor al que él era adicto, pero quería más, anhelaba matar, destruir , acabar todo a su paso, era una criatura sin control, un poder color rojizo salía de sus cuernos cada tanto, destruyendo las casas de los atemorizados habitantes, pero él tenía fichada a su víctima , a aquel asesino._

_Sin más lo acorralo, contra una de las calles oscuras sin salidas, el asesino no se inmutaba a moverse ni pedir piedad por su vida, simplemente estaba parado al frente de aquel horrible ser, esperando el golpe que acabara con su vida, y fue así, sin piedad el hijo del rey, lanzo su poder rojo contra él, viendo el rostro del asesino... pero no creyendo que fuera precisamente EL._

_en su odio e ira, el hijo del rey siguió destruyendo todo a su paso, quemaba y mataba a todo ser viviente sin la más mínima misericordia, hasta que el Rey , y sus dos consejeros aparecieron delante EL , librando una intensa batalla los tres contra lo que era ahora el hijo del rey, este lucho e hirió a los tres hombres, sabiendo que esa pelea no pararía y que su hijo seguiría matando sin temor alguno, decidió sellarlo, con antigua magia oscura que emplearon los tres, se resistió un poco el hijo del rey, pero pudieron sellarle, claro ante las lágrimas del rey._

_Hijo... Ichigo._

- Isshin san. -dijo una muy seria Rukia - quizás no sea quien para decirle, que debe de hacer. Y lo sé , esto que intentamos hacer es una verdadera locura, quitar el sello a uno de los vampiros más fuertes jamás conocidos de su raza pero..- dijo mirando a los adultos - tenemos que hacerlo, esto es para sellar la paz entre los humanos y los vampiros, todos quieren de vuelta al príncipe y próximo heredero a la corona que usted abandono... por eso, por eso y por los ideales de Masaki-sama, como la actual guardiana del Hogyoku deseo... deseo despertar al antiguo príncipe de los vampiros

- Kuchiki san - le llamo Urahara a la pelinegra - estas consiente que quizás Kurosaki san, no tenga los mismo pensamientos que tú...

- Lo sé... Esto es arriesgado y quizás no tenga su apoyo no le sé- dijo cruzada de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- pero aun así quiero hacerlo... Debo de hacerlo.

- así se habla pequeña Kuchiki - dijo la morena cruzada de brazos recostada a uno de los muros - veo que Byakuya-bo te ha enseñado bien. Me alegra por ese cabeza dura y amargado de tu hermano - esto último lo dijo sonriente descaradamente, la pequeña Rukia solo sonrió imaginando la cara de odio que pondría su hermano si escuchaba hablar así de esa forma burlona a Yoruichi san.- entonces traeremos a Ichigo de vuelta - dijo estirándose - me parece bien, pero solo espero que después de 100 años no se moleste porque le sellamos.

* * *

**IR-IR-IR**

Unos seres encapuchados, desde la cabeza a los pies, sin permitir mostrar ni un poco de su piel, salieron de las sombras sosteniendo en sus manos unos candelabros de oros con tres velas blancas y rojas cada uno... se colocaron delante del ataúd negro que reposaba en medio de la oscura habitación. Rukia y los demás se colocaron delante del ataúd, claro la morena casi temblando del miedo, pero sus miedos se despejaron al ver los ojos de Kurosaki Isshin brillar con tanta devoción, seguramente estaba muy feliz por tener a su hijo de vuelta...

- Kuchiki san, iniciaremos... ¿Estas preparada? - pregunto Urahara haciendo tragar grueso a la morena y asentir como respuesta - entonces está bien, trapazaras el poder del Hogyoku y parte de tu energía espiritual a Kurosaki san, a través de la espada... como sabrás es la única forma de hacerlo vivir nuevamente.

- s.sí - respondió Rukia algo nerviosa, pero Yoruichi puso su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla

- entonces empecemos... ¿Usaras una katana creada por nosotros? o...

- a sode no shirayuki - dijo cuando Isshin le extendió su espada de color blanco como elección - usare mi katana - dijo sosteniéndola fuerte entre sus brazos.

Y así la morena se adelantó hasta quedar en frente del ataúd, podía escuchar a los seres encapuchados recitar unos versos de una lengua que ella no conocía. Cuando Urahara e Isshin, levantaron la parte superior del ataúd. Ella pudo contemplar a esa siniestra criatura de la cual solo había escuchado por relatos antiguos, era justo como la describían y más... lo que más le causaba terror, eran esos enormes cuernos y las garras afiladas que sobresalían de sus manos... el aire empezaron a faltarle y trago grueso nuevamente. Esta sin duda era su peor trauma

Decidida levanto a sode no shirayuki en alto, concentrando en ella, parte de su energía espiritual y poder del Hogyoku, miro a la criatura y en un solo impulso enterró su espada en el pecho de aquella criatura de color blanco. Provocando un gran estallido brillante después de eso no pudo sentir cuando, ni como, pero se sintió débil y que sus piernas le traicionaban, los seres encapuchados se arrodillaron e inclinaron su cabeza, mientras repetían _** el príncipe ha vuelto**_- ¿Estas bien Rukia Chan? - pregunto Isshin, logrando llegar antes de que Rukia se desplomara en el piso y atrapándola en sus brazos

La morena solo sonrió pero se sentía muy cansada, como si una parte de ella le hubiera abandonado.

- Al parecer Ichigo, absorbió todo tus poderes, Kuchiki - le aviso Yoruichi, viéndola pálida y cansada. Rukia no dijo nada por lo agotada que se sentía pero traspasarle los poderes al príncipe había dejado en ellas sensaciones diferentes, muy diferentes.

Instantáneamente, el príncipe abrió los ojos de color rojo brillante y todos creyeron lo peor, que nuevamente había despertado como una bestia pero... la máscara del príncipe se rompió en pedazos pequeños, al igual que la capa superior de su piel, que se desvaneció en el aire. Expectantes los cuatros le miraban cuando la capa blanca y la máscara desaparecieron totalmente de su cuerpo, Rukia pudo notar el perfil detalladamente, del príncipe de los vampiros, al igual que el color de su piel, del más bello melocotón, pero lucía pálida. Sus largos cabellos naranjas tan brillantes que cubrían parte de ese varonil pero atractivo rostro, por un momento se le asemejo tanto a Kaien. Pero tenía que ser así, si después de todo eran hermanos.

- Ichigo - escucho susurrar a Isshin san, con algo de temor pero sonriente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo oyó sollozar y Rukia no pudo evitar sentir alegría por aquel hombre que tanto amaba y a la igual padre de Kaien - Dono

Rukia se levantó y recorrió con su vista al príncipe, pero enseguida sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron del rojo más intenso. ¡El príncipe estaba... Estaba desnudo!

- OH ¿pero qué reacción es esa? - dijo divertida Yoruichi, consciente de lo incomoda que se sentía la morena después de ver a ese joven desnudo - eres tan casta... pero yo también me sorprendería si fuera una jovencita y viera a este chico atractivo y muy buen dotado...no podemos negarlo Ichigo tiene lo suyo.

- ¡Yo… yoruichi san! - grito Rukia muy avergonzada consiente de porque su Ni-sama se desesperaba con esa mujer... era tan! ahh ashh!

- Kurosaki san ha despertado pero tendremos que esperar quizás unos días o quizás semanas para verle consiente, es muy fuerte y fue capaz de quitarle todo sus poderes a Kuchiki san, para estar 100 años sellado, es muy impresionante.

**IR – IR – IR**

- ¡Rukia Chan! - grito momo al verlos cruzar la puerta, cuando vio que su amiga era traída casi en brazos por parte de Kurosaki-sama se preocupe, pero la morena le sonrío para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que estaba bien.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya momo, estoy muy cansada. - aviso sonriente apoyada aún del rey de los vampiros.

- Rukia Chan, debo de agradecerte por hacer esto, que hayas traído a la vida a mi hijo nuevamente, es una alegría muy grande para mí...

- No se preocupe Isshin san.- respondió Rukia sonriente y con un poco más de fuerzas. Ahora sostenida a momo.

- Hija, como es tradición, haremos un baile, en honor a Ichigo... Sería una falta de respeto sino se hiciera y ya vez como son de jodidos esos vampiros, lo que quiero pedirte, es que ¡por favor acompáñanos esa velada! sería un grato honor contar con tu presencia allí. Sé que no te gusta estar rodeada de vampiros, pero no debes de preocuparte nada te pasara, claro nunca ni Kaien ni yo lo permitiríamos.

Al nombrar al pelinegro, involuntariamente la morena sonrió, dejando sus mejillas sonrojadas, siendo visibles para momo e Isshin, no podía evitarlo ese hombre, por más que fuera vampiro era...

- Estaré ahí. - dijo segura- cuente conmigo Isshin san, estaré en el recibimiento del príncipe Ichigo después de largos 100 años sellado.

- Gracias hija mía.

**To be continued.**

Notitas ele: * la forma sellada de Ichigo es la Vizard.

*el pasado se va narrando a lo largo del primer cap*

*Rukia es la actual guardiana e intercesora de los humanos.

*Kaien es hijo de Isshin, pero no heredero a la corona vampirica, y no utiliza su apellido.

ACHH!

Bueno…. Se retomará la historia de los Vampiritos más sexys… poco a poco iré subiendo los capis, gracias por su apoyo y amor a este fic.

¡Que pasen buena semana!

L-chan

**_¡Reviews!_**


	2. Confrotaciones y Nuevo enemigo

_¡Hola! ... gracias por su apoyo!... de verdad muchas gracias, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado._

**Disclaimer:**  
Bleach y sus personajes, no le pertenecen a Ele - Chan sino a Kubo-SAMA, ¡el gran mangaka de Bleach!

**Género**:

supernatural- Romance- Drama - Humor.

**Parejas principales**:

Ichiruki- Kairuki. ... "las demás parejas se harán a partir del seguimiento del fic"

**Clasificado: T**.

lenguaje.

_Pasado: cursiva flash back.  
_

**CAPITULO II:**

CONFRONTACIONES Y NUEVO ENEMIGO

**_Soy como el viento que corre y se eleva por los cielos estrellados.  
Soy como el mar bravo e indomable, que nada ni nadie lo para.  
Soy como el hielo puro y cristalino, en la nevada de mi vida.  
Soy como el acero de la espada, frió y letal cuando me lo propongo_**

******.· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .·. _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _****  
**

La suave brisa de una tarde veraniega acariciaba el rostro de aquel joven que estaba sentado en solitario. Y el jugar del recio viento moviendo a su antojo las largas hebras de color naranja que caían en su rostro, allí, en su oscura habitación. Aunque el sol no se ocultaba por completo, los cielos teñidos de una bella capa rosa dejaban ver el bello panorama natural, indicando que pronto vendría el ocaso.

Un pajarillo de pecho rojo, se posó en la ventana y al instante se quedó aterrorizado, emprendiendo su rumbo de huir de aquel lugar.

Sentado en su cama, recostado a la madera del espaldar. De la que ahora era su 'casa', aquel príncipe de los vampiros, perdía su mirada a través de la translucida ventana.

¡Aún no podía creerlo! era imposible, ¡estaba vivo! su corazón latía nuevamente, fue extraño para él, despertar después de tanto tiempo, _100 años_... era mucho, aun sus piernas no respondían, su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sus articulaciones dolían y respirar nuevamente le había costado. Y aunque ya hubiera dormido alrededor de tres semanas, no era suficiente ¡jodidamente le dolía todo!

- 100 años - susurro, sin quitar su nostálgica mirada miel de la ventana. Recostando su rostro sobre una de sus grandes manos. Su propia piel, se sentía fría. ¡Mierda era incomodo!

_Recordó algo y su mirada se tiño de odio...y la habitación se puso fría_.

**_Flash back._**

Las palabras de su padre, aun retumbaban en su cabeza, sin creerlo, apretó las sabanas y una mueca de dolor e impotencia se apodero de él.

- Tu madre, murió aquel día- Kurosaki Isshin, le había dado la noticia, noticia que él ya sabía pero intento por 100 años olvidarla, dentro de su inconsciente. En sus 100 años de letargo no había un jodido minuto de mierda que no le atormentara ver el cuerpo de su madre caer junto al suyo, y verla sonreír tan angelicalmente... era imposible, ¡su madre estaba muerta! y el... el.

- ¿Porque me revivieron a mí?- pregunto reseco, su tono era de reproche, no había gritado, pero no le resto frialdad a su voz. Urahara, Yoruichi e Isshin que estaban en su habitación, se miraron con asombro, ese no era el Ichigo alegre de hace 100 años.

- Hijo...- dijo el rey, alegre de poder tener a su hijo de vuelta, pero al parecer el sentimiento era solo de él, ya que el de pelos naranjas, le miraba distante. - han pasado cien años, todo ha cambiado, y queríamos tenerte de vuelta.

- Eso de que ha cambiado, puedo saberlo sin comprobarlo... hueles jodidamente a humano... ¿qué te ha pasado?...- dijo con tono impasible, el rey se sorprendió por su actitud y su frialdad, pero no demostró estarlo...comprendiendo sus temores, ya su hijo varón no era la sombra de lo dulce y alegre que fue en el pasado.

El rey estaba dispuesto a encararle pero Urahara, se adelantó...

- Kurosaki san...- dijo el rubio, de aspecto vago. Sonriente, atrayendo los mieles y fríos ojos, del vampiro de pelos naranjas, este volteo a verlo, con su mirada penetrante encaro al rubio- Han pasado 100 años, el sello se estaba debilitando y además... estos tiempos puedes verlo, son de paz y armonía, digamos que para consolidar nuestra paz, era necesario quitar el sello a uno de los vampiros más legendarias del siglo pasado...

- Además- dijo la felina siempre sonriente - Hay una persona que cree, fervientemente en la paz de la actualidad... y esa persona necesita de tu ayuda..

El de ojos mieles no daba crédito a lo que oía... su padre y sus consejeros... estaban jodidamente locos. ¿Cómo podían de hablar de paz y esas mierdas...¿cuándo su madre, había muerto aquel, día? y esos malditos culpables, estaban por allí...

-¡No me jodan!- Grito. Apretando con suma y descontrolada furia - ¿Como pueden hablar de supuesta paz...cuando a tu esposa le han matado?... es una jodida mierda todo esto... ¡¿Es que acaso no lo comprendes?!

-Ichigo- dijo el vampiro mayor, mirándole fijamente - Eso ya es pasado..

- ¿Qué mierdas dices?

- ¡No permitiré, que pienses en venganza hijo!.. ¡NO LO HARÉ! no sacrificare esta paz, por una estúpida venganza...

- N puedo creer lo que dices... ¡mírate!- le grito y el rey se sorprendió por escuchar la voz de su hijo tan fuerte e imponente - Eres el rey de los vampiros, a tu esposa la mataron y tu solo crees en una paz de mierda!... ¡no lo haré... no me creeré esta mierda!

Un silencio crudo inundo la habitación.

- No me obligues a ser una mierda..- dijo susurrante el vampiro y su padre le encaro.

- y tú no me obligues a querer olvidar que eres mi hijo...

- ¿Te atreverías a sellarme nuevamente? - dijo el burlón, ese sonrisa de superioridad la odio con todas sus fuerzas Kurosaki Isshin. Su hijo, su hijo ya no era el mismo... esto partía en pedazos su corazón.

- Si es necesario - sentencio el, ante la mirada incrédula de sus consejeros, las cosas no pintaban nada de bien, entre el vampiro príncipe y el Rey.

- No esperaba menos de ti, te has vuelto todo un cobarde, apestas a humano y tu expresión es tan patética, lleno de sentimientos... por eso, por eso eres débil, por creer en los humanos. - espeto el, con sumo odio, llenando su mirada de un frió, sin quitar su altiva mirada del rey. Este se dio la vuelta y dijo.

- No olvides, que la mujer que ame y tu madre, era humana...así que no permitiré que hables así, además... ¿ya no recuerdas tu origen o lo que eres?

Ese comentario, no agrado para nada al príncipe, pero no borro la mueca de burla de su rostro.

- No te confundas... mi madre pudo ser una, pero yo no lo soy... soy una raza diferente... Una mezcla, ¡O algo así eran los comentarios de los bastardos que lamían tus pies! así que no te atrevas a compararme con uno de ellos.. Solo sirven para causar dolor y sufrimiento... por eso, por eso hay que cazarlos, y destruirlos... no sirve para más nada.

El vampiro de pelos negros y barbas, ante el comentario de su hijo, solo atino a cerrar los ojos.

- Es una pena que pienses así, pero ya lo dije, no arriesgaré nuestra paz, por lo que pienses, - Ichigo lo miro tan fríamente - Si es necesario ir en contra de ti, lo haré..

El pelinaranja, sintió repudiar a su padre... ¡Mierda! como podía proteger a esas malditas criaturas llamadas humanos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Tanto proteges a los humanos! - dijo el, mirándole. Isshin solo asintió - Aun si te dijera que el asesino de tu esposa, ¡era uno! - le grito, sorprendiendo a Isshin y a los consejeros su declaración - entérate, Kurosaki Isshin, el asesino de tu esposa fue el desagradable humano. Uno de esos tantos que proteges.

El rey, volteo a ver a sus consejeros, indicando su sorpresa, que no solo fue el, sino tampoco Urahara, ni Yoruichi esperaban algo así... ¡el causante de la muerte de Masaki era un humano!..No lo creían, pero si era como Ichigo decía eso cambiaba las cosas.

Cuando el rey, volteo a ver a su hijo, tan serio, quiso pedirle una explicación, que diera fundamentos a su declaración pues era cierto y hasta un punto creíble, que Ichigo conociera el asesino de su madre, si fue el, el último que logro verle con vida. Pero todas sus preguntas fueron acalladas, ya que la puerta de la habitación, del pelinaranja fue abierta y dos figuras se aparecieron en ella.

Extrañado Ichigo, y con el ceño fruncido miro a las dos personas que entraron por su puerta, pero al verlas bien, al instante sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¡Onii - Chan! - grito una castaña de cabello corto, la chica vestía uniforme del instituto al igual que su hermana.

- Ichi- nii - grito la morena, con una sonrisa y conteniendo las lágrimas al igual que su melliza.

Ichigo sin poder creérselo, recorrió con su aguda mirada a las dos chicas que ingresaron por su puerta, parecían tener unos 14 años de edad. - No me digan que son... ustedes hermanas...

El rey dejo ese emotivo re-encuentro de tantos años, sus hermanas no conocían al príncipe ni el tampoco, aprovecharía otro momento para hablar con su primogénito. Seguido de Urahara y Yoruichi los tres salieron de la habitación.

**Final de flash back.**

- Karin y Yuzu...- dijo susurrante el de pelos naranjas. Y por más que veía a ambas mellizas, no podía creer que estas fueran sus pequeñas hermanas, la última vez que las vio ambas eran unas pequeñas bebes, es entendible su asombro, ambas estaban muy grandes y muy hermosas, sin duda.. Eran hijas de Masaki. Al menos algo bueno saco de todo esto, poder volver a ver a sus hermanas.

Suspiro al aire. Tan cansadamente. Eran quizás alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde, y la noche comenzó a helar. Un aire frío se apoderaba de la habitación donde estaba el pelinaranja.

Su estado de ánimo, volvió a ser amargo, cuando recordó la charla con sus hermanas.

- Por eso apesto a humano, ¡maldición!.

_**Flash back.**_

* * *

Después de haber hablado con Karin y Yuzu, y ponerse al día, sus hermanas mellizas le comentaron cosas del mundo actual.

- Es muy bonito vivir aquí en Karakura- dijo Yuzu, amargando a su hermano, este no lo hizo notar pero las escuchaba atento a ambas. - Te será muy fácil hermano. - dijo Yuzu y el pelinaranja sonrió.

- eso lo dudo mucho, Yuzu... No soy como ustedes.

- pero Ichi-nii - dijo Karin e Ichigo volteo a ella, ¡le gustaba tanto ese apodo cariñoso de su hermana! - Sé que, eres un vampiro bastante antiguo... y que yo apenas podría compararme contigo. Pero, debes de dar una oportunidad, los vampiros y los humanos vivimos todos juntos en comunión, esas épocas de cazar... ya no se utilizan

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño. Eso no se lo esperaba, tenía que ser una maldita broma. ¿Cómo no cazaban humanos? si esa era la fuente vital para cualquier vampiro.

Para no sonar grosero y herir a sus hermanas, controlo su furia creciente - Entonces- dijo el, tratando de entender tiempos actuales - ¿Cómo sobreviven los vampiros...o no me digas que no existen? Eso sería una cruel broma.

- Si existen Onii Chan - dijo Yuzu - pero la sangre humana fue reemplazada por pastillas de sangre, así se evitan las muertes humanas... y ya no hay más guerras.

El de pelos naranjas frunció el ceño sin poder creer, lo que decían. ¡Que ya no cazaban!... No, no eso era broma... ¿Cómo es que los vampiros ya no cazaban? , si el alimentarse de los humanos, era el líquido vital de cualquier vampiro, y no solo su sangre, les hacía vivir, sino sentir el miedo y el pánico de sus presas, ese miedo y terror de sus rostros fascinaban a las criaturas de la noche, ellos se alimentaban del miedo y los llantos de sus víctimas, nada era igual a eso...nada.

- Ya veo...- dijo el serio, suspirante ¡pero ni creyeran que él iba a ser uno de esos vampiros estúpidos que intercambiaban el éxtasis de matar lentamente a un humano, por esas malditas pastillas!

Después de escuchar todo el cuento mágico de vampiros y humanos, trabajando juntos y bla bla bla, él dijo:

-Así que, todos viven felices, humanos y vampiros, todos por igual. Hasta vampiros trabajan con humanos y viceversa, nadie mata a nadie. Sino que viven juntos... y de hecho nuestro padre siendo el rey... trabaja en una clínica donde atiende a humanos, ya veo...

- Ichi-nii - la morena comprendió el tono irónico que empleaba su hermano, seguro que para él, no era nada fácil, despertar de golpe de un mundo diferente y ver todo tan cambiado - Sé que es difícil para ti, pero tata de convivir con ellos, los humanos ya no son lo que eran antes, tanto vampiros y humanos han aprendido a vivir todos juntos... debes de tratar de hacerlo, además gracias a Kuchiki san, que es una humana estas de vuelta.

"Kuchiki"... - pensó el, al escuchar a su hermana... Kuchiki simplemente no podían ser los mismos...

- A que te refieres con lo último que dijiste Karin- dijo el, un tanto intrigado, ¿a que se refería ella con gracias a una patética humana él, el príncipe de los vampiros estaba vivo?.

-Sí Onii-Chan - salto a responder Yuzu, que en ese momento sobaba los largos cabellos naranjas del príncipe - Kuchiki san, es la guardiana del Hogyoku en la actualidad. El mismo que porto nuestra Ka- Chan en el pasado

- Espera - dijo el - ¿porque el Hogyoku, está en manos de una humana? ¿Cómo es eso?

- Por generación- ahora respondía la pelinegra - Y después de la muerte de nuestra madre... Urahara y mi padre decidieron, dar el poderoso Hogyoku como símbolo de unión, entre los humanos y los vampiros, se decidió dárselo a la doncella de cada familia noble, esta... como guardiana, tiene la obligación de siempre buscar la paz entre los humanos y vampiros, y también de controlar tan poderosa joya. Como lo hizo la reina Masaki... y emplear su poder para crear bienestar y equilibrio.

El pelinaranja que oía el relato de Karin, solo asintió pero no estaba del todo de acuerdo- Y debo de suponer que la humana actual, junto al viejo y los demás decidieron quitar el sello.

- Si - dijo alegre Yuzu - cuando Rukia Chan, nos dio la noticia de que pronto, estarías de vuelta con nosotros me puse muy feliz- Rukia Chan es muy buena persona - dijo soñadora, despertando en Ichigo, unos sentimientos extraños.

- Así que. Esa humana de nombre Rukia, fue la que quito el sello- sus hermanas asintieron - Por eso explica este jodido olor a humano que no se me quita de encima, apesto a humano.

- No - le corrigió Karin -Sí traes algún aroma y te aplaudo por reconocerlo... es la esencia de Rukia Chan en ti, ella utilizo gran parte de su energía para traerte de vuelta y al parecer según lo que contó el viejo... le arrebataste casi toda, por eso es entendible que sus poderes estén ti tan fuertemente.

_Ichigo guardo silencio. _

_Ni que pensaran que por un acto de estúpida misericordia de una humana, iban a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, porque el buscaría su venganza, aunque eso le costara su propia vida._

_**Final de flash back.**_

* * *

**Inglaterra, Londres.**

Como parte de su obligación, cada princesa guardiana del Hogyoku, como deber tenía que procurar guardar la delicada paz establecida en el tratado de paz, establecido ya hace años.

Por eso, la actual guardiana, Kuchiki Rukia estaba en una de las reuniones de propuesta de los demás clanes de vampiros de diferentes países. Era cierto, la realeza vampírica estaba en Japón, pero ya no se usaba la aristocracia antigua, pues el propio rey había abandonado su puesto, había dejado toda responsabilidad y decisiones sobre, sus trece vampiros de la orden real, estos tomaban las decisiones más fuertes y de mayor responsabilidad, juntamente con la guardiana.

- El último caso de muerte registrado por causa de vampiros, fue en Estados Unidos, la cantidad sobrepaso a 20 personas, todos miembros de una familia - expuso un hombre alto de cabellos chocolates ondulados. Al lado de él, su secretaria una joven de lentes y cabellos negros - según el reporte de mi querida Nanao Chan, este fue el más reciente.

La nombraba solo hizo una mueca, ¡siempre la avergonzaba frente a los demás vampiros!

- Eso es terrible - susurro un vampiro de pelos blancos. Largos y de piel pálida - Eso está mal...

- Ukitake san- intervino la pelinegra de ojos violetas -no se preocupe - dijo amablemente sonriendo al vampiro de pelos blancos, a él siempre le vio y sintió tan cercano, odiaba verlo triste - tiene que haber una explicación para esto...

- Pero - intervino un vampiro alto de gafas y cabellos chocolates – Señorita Kuchiki - dijo atrayendo la mirada de la morena, - Es extraño, las muertes por causa de ataques de vampiros va en aumento... no solo este, sino en mundo entero... No cree usted que ¿esto arriesgara la paz de la que tanto es una fiel creyente?

Rukia miro a ese vampiro de nombre Aizen Sosuke, recordando que era uno de los más fuertes, justos y nobles de todos. Siendo la admiración total de su amiga y secretaria personal Hinamori Momo, ese aspecto tranquilo. Le podía dejar confiar en él.

- Lo sé - dijo ella - Pero no puedo permitir que los humanos se alarmen por esto... es cierto los ataques van en aumento, pero no podemos confirmar nada, ni quienes estén matando humanos nuevamente... es una situación en contra a la paz.

- Nuestro objetivo será - una delgada vampira de cabellos en forma de trenzas se ponía de pies - buscar a los malditos que estén haciendo esto- dijo fuerte golpeando la mesa - esto no se quedara así...

- No me gusta - susurro un vampiro de baja estatura cruzado de brazos, sus cabellos eran blanquecinos y sus ojos tan hipnotizante y de color verde-

- ¿Que le preocupa, Hitsugaya Kun? - pregunto extrañado Ukitake. Todo bajo la mirada de un vampiro con los ojos cerrados y de aspecto a zorro.

- Nada, es esto... que no sepamos quienes están matando humanos, no me gusta.

- La nueva orden será - anuncio una mujer con trenzas por delante de su rostro - buscar a los culpables, de la muerte de los humanos. Hasta entonces no habrá más que hacer.

Así se anunció la culminación de la reunión, dejando a la pelinegra muy exhausta y preocupada.

Saliendo, por la puerta principal, la figura de Kuchiki Rukia, empezaba a dibujarse. Su fiel protector y guardián se puso de pies, alerta y camino hasta donde su amiga.

-¿Porque traes esa cara?- pregunto al ver tan opaca y visiblemente cansada - ¿estás bien, Rukia?

La morena trato de sonreír, pero estaba muy preocupada

- Los ataques, - dijo ella y su amigo se tensó - Van en aumento, Renji... cada vez están muriendo más y más humanos. No sé qué hacer.

El pelirrojo alto y de cejas tatuadas, le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- ¡Vamos! relájate Rukia... sé que es difícil y yo también quisiera saber quiénes son los culpables de todo, pero no ayudara en nada si te preocupas, debes de mantenerte fuerte y sobretodo positiva.

La morena observo con admiración a su joven amigo, complacida por contar con su apoyo en estos momentos tan delicados en los que estaba viviendo. Agradeció el hecho de que Renji le acompañara a su viaje a Inglaterra.

Ciertamente, Rukia sufría de un horrible trauma a los vampiros, no recordaba desde cuando ese miedo creciente pero lo sentía, Renji también era uno, y de los más fuertes. Pero su amigo, eran de los pocos vampiros que gozaban de su simpatía.

- Mejor vayámonos, que debe de estar Momo muy impaciente, y ya sabes cómo es cuando tiene hambre - dijo en broma, logrando sacar una sonrisa de los labios de la morena.

Cuando iban cruzando la salida, un vampiro de cabello claro, ojos cerrados y piel pálida, los intercepto con una sonrisa.

- Abarai Kun, Kuchiki san - dijo con esa sonrisa tan única de él, su nombre Ichimaru Gin, uno de los trece vampiros más poderoso de la orden real-

- Ichimaru san - dijo el pelirrojo, poniendo un paso por delante de su amiga, la cual había quedado estética por la presencia de aquel sujeto

El de cabellos plateados, sonrió...

- Vine a mostrar mis sinceras felicitaciones a Kuchiki san, ¡vaya! es sorprendente toda la seguridad que demuestra usted joven señorita. - la morena solo le miraba con una expresión de angustia - que tenga todo ese dominio es sorprendente, y aún más cuando la delicada paz está en juego

La siseante voz de Ichimaru Gin taladraba su pecho y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, descomponiendo todo a su paso, siempre que cruzaba palabras con ese hombre pasaba lo mismo, su cuerpo era sumergido en un mar de emociones, y lo peor de todo era que esas emociones eran negativas, de él nunca escucho una palabra con desprecio pero siempre lograba derrumbarla.

Era como si una serpiente, subiera por su cuerpo y le apretara con fuerzas...  
Una sensación horrible.

- Si eso es todo, estoy seguro que Rukia le agradece, pero ya debemos irnos - respondió el pelirrojo, tomando la palabra por Rukia, ya que esta no podía ni siquiera moverse. Gin era consciente de esto.

- Como usted diga, Abarai Kun... Ha sido un placer verle señorita Kuchiki. - sentencio, despidiéndose para luego desaparecer de sus vistas.

Renji tuvo que sostener a la morena por sus hombros para hacerla volver en sí. ¡Siempre ocurría lo mismo! Ichimaru Gin, llegaba y le arrebataba todas sus fuerzas.

- No quiero - dijo con voz temblorosa, muy asustada. El pelirrojo se inclinó a ella para escucharla mejor ya que sus palabras salían en susurros inaudibles - No quiero perder esta paz, no quiero...

- Y no lo harás - dijo Renji - estoy seguro que no perderemos esta paz.

* * *

**Karakura**.

Los cielos de la hermosa Karakura estaban oscuros. Era una noche particularmente extraña, ya que, la hermosa luna no dejaba rastros de acompañar al oscuro y silencioso cielo. Los sonidos de la cigarra, retumbaban en los oídos de sus moradores.

Puesto de pies y retomando sus fuerzas, se encontraba el príncipe de los vampiros, se sentía mucho más recuperado pues, sus piernas ya se acostumbrando nuevamente a su peso, sentía odiarse por verse tan débil , pero era lógico que le costara nuevamente ser el de antes, por más de cien años de inactividad.

Dio un paso y sintió un horrible calambre ¡Maldición! esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

Emprendió sus pasos nuevamente, ahora sostenido de los muebles que decoraban su habitación, cada paso le costaba pero le ayudaba a acostumbrarse a caminar nuevamente.

Hasta que un "toc toc" en su puerta le saco de su entrenamiento personal. Extrañado se colocó una mano en su rostro, dejando que las largas hebras naranjas, cayeron por él.

- Pasa - dijo serio, corriendo esos traviesos cabellos por detrás de su cabeza, ahora le era muy incómodo tener el cabello tan largo.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió, una figura femenina se divisó tras ella. Era una joven alta de cabellos naranjas más opaco que el suyo, de piel hermosa y muy blanca, de excelentes atributos y ojos grises.

Por lo que se podía notar, esa chica estaba muy nerviosa, contiendo sus lágrimas con sus manos.

- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el, un poco impresionado pues no conocía a esa niña, pero podía describir por su apariencia que le era algo familiar.

- K... Kurosaki Kun - dijo alegre, dejando ver lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ichigo frunció el ceño al escucharla oír su nombre, al parecer ella lo conocía - ¡Me alegro tanto que estés bien Kurosaki Kun!

- ¿Quien eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?

- Disculpa - dijo ella, dando una rápida reverencia - No me presente, soy Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Kun.

- Inoue...- susurro el, y los recuerdos cayeron en su mente - ¿Eres hermana de Sora?... Eres la pequeña Orihime!

Exclamo el vampiro, muy asombrado al ver a la chica sonreír y asentir, se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido, cuando la última vez que le vio, podía tener la apariencia de sus hermanas en la actualidad.

- Vaya, estas muy cambiada Inoue, no te reconocí - se disculpó el, pues tampoco era nada bueno en recordar rostros, pero una duda le asalto de pronto - ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Enseguida la mirada de la chica se oscureció e Ichigo se dio cuenta de eso.

- Yo pues, vivo aquí - confeso e Ichigo se extrañó ¿ella vivía en su casa? - Mi hermano, murió en la guerra Kurosaki Kun - dijo ella ante la mirada fría pero atenta de Ichigo - por eso, Kurosaki San se hace cargo de mí.

- No... Lo sabía - dijo el, muy extrañado por la confesión de Inoue, no sabía de qué Sora había muerto, ya que él era uno de los comandantes de guerra del ejercito vampírico del reino Kurosaki, ¡Era imposible creer que alguien tan fuerte como el, hubiera muerto!

- No te preocupes Kurosaki Kun - le dijo alegre la chica de pelos naranjas - pero - dijo atrayendo la mirada del vampiro de ojos marrones - sabes Kurosaki Kun, mi hermano antes de morirse me había comentado algo acerca de la guerra..

-¿Y que fue?- dijo Ichigo interesado en lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo, si ella conocía algo de ese día, era muy importante para él.

- Pues, lo recuerdo muy bien a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, mi hermano me dijo días antes de que los humanos se vengarían de los vampiros y que atacarían al reino, para matar a la reina y a sus hijos por venganza. No fue una simple guerra Kurosaki Kun, todo estaba planeado y hasta hubo rumores de que tanto humanos como vampiros se aliaron para dañar el reino.

- Son unos malditos - dijo el de pelos naranjas muy enfurecido, levantando gran cantidad de su reiatsu, alertando a los vampiros de toda la cuadra. El incremento de su descontrolado y enfurecido era tal, que causaba en Inoue impedimentos de respirar.

-Kuro.. Kurosaki Kun detente... - pedía la joven, pero era inútil, el pelis naranjas no le oía. Horriblemente sus ojos se estaban cambiando de color a unos brillantes rojizos.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió, y su hermana Karin entro por ella. Asustada al ver a Inoue de rodillas y tratando de respirar, fue hasta donde ella y la tomo por los hombros para ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien Orihime Chan? - pregunto aterrorizada de la cantidad de reiatsu que soltaba su hermano. La pelinaranja asintió pero se sentía muy triste al ver a Kurosaki Kun así... - entonces debemos de salir de aquí... - dijo y solo sintió que el reiatsu se debilitaba, su hermano caía de rodillas en el suelo - ICHIGO! - grito alarmada pero la mano de su viejo la hizo tranquilizarse.

- Está bien- dijo Isshin - no le ha pasado nada, solo se agotó el mismo, por liberar su reiatsu, aun así es peligroso tanto para ti Karin Chan y para Orihime Chan, así que les pediré a ambas salir.

Esta vez, la morena no protesto ante su padre y salió ayudando a Orihime ponerse de pies.

- Ichigo… - dijo el rey, y el mencionado levanto su mirada a verlo - no es bueno para ti esto, - dijo y ayudo a su hijo a sentarse en cama. El pelinaranja frunció el ceño.

- que tanto sabes de lo que dijo Inoue, estoy seguro que tus oídos aun funcionan muy bien..-

- No lo puedo asegurar - contesto el rey puesto de pies - fue un rumor, hasta la fecha actual y después de cien largos años, no sabemos con exactitud lo que paso..

Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¡Como deseaba estar recuperado para encontrar el mismo esas respuestas! Pero ya se las arreglaría después, de eso no había ninguna duda.

- En fin - dijo Isshin, obligando a Ichigo a salir de sus pensamientos - no vine aquí solamente por lo de tu incremento de poder sino también a advertirte hijo.

El pelinaranja que ya podía fácilmente ponerse de pies, lo hizo retando a Isshin con la mirada

- No me vengas con esas estupideces de decirme que viva feliz y en paz con los humanos, después de lo que has oído tu mismo, no jodas con nada de eso.

Contesto hastiado de todo, la verdad odiaba en el plan que su padre estaba, ¡que no buscara venganza! eso debía de ser una estúpida broma de mal gusto.

- Pues, lamento decirte que es así. - dijo sin temer a la airosa mirada de su hijo - aprenderás a vivir en esta época, te acostumbraras a los cambios que han dado los años, ¡Ya no es el siglo pasado Ichigo! entiende que ahora son buenos tiempos, y debes de aprovecharlos!

El rey deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que su hijo viviera una vida plena, sin peleas ni guerra, sino que disfrutara de ella, pues se había perdido tantos años, sin poder disfrutar del mundo del cual su madre había soñado, si solo Ichigo dejara esos pensamientos de guerra, seguro que hubiera grandes oportunidades para el, en su vida. Lastimosamente tendría que verse en la necesidad de exigirle vivir alejado del pensamiento de venganza.

- No me jodas - solo eso respondió el, Ichigo no creía que insistencia del viejo, obligarlo por kami! -

- Para que veas que esto es serio - dijo el rey - Desde mañana asistirás al instituto de Karakura, allí en esa escuela aprenderás a tratar con humanos, es la misma escuela en la que asisten tus hermanas y Orihime Chan, esta abierta para vampiros y humanos, así que te unirás a ellos..

- Ni creas que iré a esa porquería de mierda inventada... por unos jodidos humanos.

- No me obligues a imponente asistir - dijo el Rey dispuesto a utilizar la violencia para hacerlo desistir de sus pensamientos de guerras

- O que? - dijo retador el príncipe, trayendo en su mano, reiatsu concentrado.

-No me importa empuñar a Engetzu en tu contra - dijo y de su mano, gran cantidad de reiatsu se concentraba haciendo temblar hasta los cielos ¡la fuerza del vampiro pura sangre Kurosaki Isshin siempre se hacia sentir. Para descargarla contra su hijo.

Enseguida Ichigo, se puso delante de su padre, dispuesto a encararle si era necesario ¡el no cambiaría de pensar! ¡Que el viejo no se creyera eso!, así que dispuesto a todo, empuño en su mano, su reiatsu concentrado de color oscuro con bordes rojo, transformándolo en una katana negra, sonrío a ver gran cantidad de poder con el, seguro que ya podía hasta invocar a zangetsu.

Así que dispuesto a defender cada uno sus pensamientos y como un buen par de vampiros de clase legendaria, Kurosaki Isshin y su hijo Kurosaki Ichigo empezarían un duelo a muerte.  
pero... cuando el de orbes mieles estaba dispuesto a atacar, otro reiatsu familiar para ambos inundo la habitación.

- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí - dijo una voz, cantarina y burlona. Al instante Ichigo pudo sentir como su brazo era sostenido con gran fuerza en el aire. El moreno se quedó estático viendo lo ágil y habilidoso que era el dueño de esa voz. - una pelea entre padre e hijo, eso es triste...

El pelinaranja achico sus ojos, tantos años sin oír esa molesta voz. Enseguida frunció el ceño.

- Kaien - dijo Isshin guardando todo su poder espiritual. El mencionado volteo a verlo y sonrió.

- Están muy acalorados por aquí, todas las criaturas de la noche andan como locos, y no era para menos, ya veo que el reiatsu del pequeño Ichigo, no ha cambiado ¿no es cierto hermanito?

El pelinaranja, sin poder soltarse del amarre de su hermano, lo miro de reojo y pudo notar esos ojos aquamarinos del moreno.

- Que desagradable sorpresa - dijo el pelinaranja, soltándose fuerte del agarre del moreno. Este le sonrió e Ichigo chasqueo los dientes. - tsk- siempre es detestable ver tu rostro... Hermanito.

Dijo el pelinaranja detallándolo ahora bien, y pudo notar que su hermano había cambiado y mucho, mientras que platicaba algo con Isshin, pudo notar visibles cambios, como que ya no traía el cabello largo, ahora estaba corto casi por los hombros, cuando en la antigüedad, quizás lo traía un poco más corto que el de él, pero sujeto en una trenza. También su aspecto físico era diferente, lucia muy joven y formal con esa camisa que usaba. Pero el reiatsu era el mismo, y seguro mucho más fuerte, lo único que le desagrado era sus horribles expresiones de humano..

- ¡Veo que es cierto! estas de vuelta... Debo de darte la bienvenida, hermano - dijo Kaien, volteando a Ichigo, este le miraba frunciendo el ceño.

- Ahora me consideras tu hermano, ...¡que gracioso! antes detestabas el solo verme.

Confeso sin quitar ese tono irónico, y superior de su rostro. Con su ceño fruncido, el pelinegro lo miro por unos segundos fijamente, hasta después suspirar infantilmente

- ¡Así que recuerdas eso!- dijo rascando su nuca - ¡Vaya sí que eres rencoroso!

Dijo divertido ante la mirada de su padre y hermano. Al ver la seriedad de Ichigo, suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Está bien, creo que debo de disculparme, no soportaba la idea, de que fueras el hijo de una humana y por eso, te trate así, pero fue el pasado... debo decir que los tiempos y los bellos sentimientos de las personas te cambian.

Y era cierto, toda su vida vampírica había sido sola y ausente de amor. Pero hasta que conoció a una linda pelinegra de ojos violetas y le enseño tanto de la vida, en tan poco tiempo.

El pelinaranja, no daba crédito a lo que oía, Kaien, siempre fue reconocido en el pasado, por su cruel forma de matar y su falta de misericordia, que le hablara de sentimientos, era una cosa muy extraña.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del pelinaranja.

-Así que, el gran Kaien Shiba hablando de sentimientos! Eso es muy gracioso – dijo el, sentándose en la cama y recostando sus brazos sobre la yukata blanca con la que vestía.

– supongo que, Miyako San ha cambiado muchas cosas en ti. Mira que lograr que tú, hables de esa forma… ¡es un gran logro!

Dijo el pelinaranja, atrayendo la mirada de su padre y hermano. La mirada del pelinegro se opacó, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y apretar sus puños. Isshin era consciente de esto y dijo.

-Ichigo- dijo Isshin, llamando al pelinaranja muy serio – Miyako sSn, también murió el día de la guerra.

Ichigo instantáneamente, borro la sonrisa de sus labios. Incrédulo atino a mirar a su hermano que estaba cabizbajo, se achico de hombros, analizando que esos ataques estaban todos muy bien planeados, ¡todos cercanos a la familia Kurosaki!

-Eso no lo sabía – dijo el pelinaranja frunciendo el ceño. El moreno, volteo a él.

- Eso ya no importa – dijo. – pero eh venido aquí por otra cosa también. - Sentencio dejando a su padre y su hermano con la mirada expectante sobre él. Sus ojos aquamarinos, brillaban con intensidad. – solo quiero decirte Ichigo, que hay una persona que cree, fervientemente en tu despertar y nunca permitiré que su luz se apague, - dijo aseverando su mirada, al instante Ichigo se imaginó que la persona a la que él se refería, seguramente era la misma humana que había quitado el sello. – por eso, te advierto a que no hagas nada estúpido y arriesgar la paz que ella, ha conseguido… eso no lo podré permitir si quiera a mi propio hermano, óyelo Ichigo – dijo poniendo su mirada sobre el pelinaranja que lo miraba con el ceño profundamente fruncido – no te atrevas a dañarla, porque no dudare en matarte.

El pelinaranja, atino a arquear una ceja, para luego reír burlonamente.

-Y supones que matarme, según tú, es cosa fácil – dijo él. Puesto de pies caminando amenazadoramente hacia Kaien, hasta ponerse frente a él, cara a cara – no te equivoques conmigo, a diferencia del viejo y la tuya… yo no soy un perro de nadie… soy el gran Kurosaki Ichigo, futuro príncipe de los vampiros y futuramente líder de todos… no me importa en lo absoluto tu amiguita, pero tampoco pienso andar de perro de ella, no estoy dispuesto a que una humana cualquiera me diga que hacer…

Sentencio el, tan retador y superior, Kaien solo le miraba fijamente, sin quitar su vista de él, ni parpadear para verlo cara a cara.

-¡Ah! - añadió el pelinaranja – puedes decirle a tu querida amiga, que se olvide de mí. Porque no pienso ayudar a ningún humano, y que gracias por quitar el sello y de paso... Desatar toda la ira y venganza que dormía junto a mí, que tu amada amiga no se entrometa en mi camino, eso es todo... HER-MA-NI-TO.

Sentencio irónico el pelinaranja, saliendo de la habitación, seguido bajo la mirada de Isshin, verlo tan arrogante y confiado, y retando a Kaien, era muy difícil para el como padre, Ichigo no pensaba en nada más que en vengarse, y temía por los medios en los que su hijo, buscara su venganza.

-Kaien – dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo mayor. Este volteo a verlo con sus ojos brillantes de color rojo. Haciendo que Isshin tragara grueso y tuviera miedo, por sus dos hijos.

- "esto será muy difícil", - pensó el moreno –"y solo está empezando… "

Se lamentaba el viejo Isshin, mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche de Karakura.

**to be continued****.****  
****_**

Hola!... Pues espero que este segundo capitulo les guste, ya ven ¡Ichigo apunta ser el malo del cuento!.. nahh es así por su naturaleza, pero ya veremos mas adelante si cambia o no?.. y jojo Kaien, mi dulce esposo! ya salio, les prometo que habrá un capi, especial para conocerlo.!

Ya ven, como es Rukia la guardiana y portadora, es por generación. Se explica en el fic.

**Notas EleChan**

* los trece vampiros, serian siendo los trece guardias de la corte, ya ven en la reunión no estaban todos, sino solo los mencionados.

* Ichigo declara que el culpable, de la muerte de su madre fue un humano, y es cierto! "lo que vio el" fue un humano, a ver mas adelante, si estos son los culpables, Ichigo no recuerda el rostro del asesino.

*Renji, es vampiro*

*Karin y Yuzu* guardan su forma humana, nunca han bebido sangre, ni han estado en batalla.

*El Instituto de Karakura, es el instituto para vampiros y humanos, fundados por la familia Kuchiki.

Bueno sin más. Creo que eso es todo por hoy….

**Ja nee! 3**

**L=Chan**

**Deposite sus reviews**

**AQUI**


	3. CAPITULO III

_¡Hola! ...¡gracias por su apoyo! De verdad muchas gracias, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado nuevamente._

**Disclaimer:**  
Bleach y sus personajes, no le pertenecen a ele - chan sino a Kubo-SAMA, el gran mangaka de Bleach!

**Género**: supernatural- Romance- Drama - Humor.

**Parejas principales**: ichiruki- Kairuki. ... "las demás parejas se harán a partir del seguimiento del fic"

**Pasado**: cursiva flash back.

_**CAPITULO III**_

**.· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .·. _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _**

_***Duermo bajo el cielo estrellado._

_Duermo en la profundidad de mis pensamientos._

_Viajando como el viento, estando en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna._

_Invisible a la vista, escondida del dolor de la vida, oculta a mi misma. ***_

**.· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .·. _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _**

Un día, muy bello en la ciudad de Karakura... esos días que ves el radiante astro rey brillar en todo su esplendor, las nubes tan blancas y dibujadas de tantas diferentes formas, el puro azul pintado en el cielo y las aves de aquí para allá. En conclusión uno de esos días que puedes sentir que todo te saldrá muy bien, pues la madre naturaleza esta de tu lado.

Y tanto lo es, pues ese día hermoso te contagia de positivismo y de felicidad.

Pero lastimosamente no ocurría, esto en todas las calles de Karakura, más bien decir en todas las casas de Karakura, pues una en especial la casa/clínica Kurosaki, las cosas digamos, estaban que echaban humo, por si sola de lo caliente que estaban. Algo, que se estaba convirtiendo en "rutina" lastimosamente.

- Nada de eso. ¡Joder! - Gritaba a todo pulmón, el joven vampiro de cabello color naranja, desesperado y hastiado hasta mas no poder, se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de no escuchar las sartas de idioteces que le decía su padre.

- Pues lo harás, y siento que no hayas ido hoy al colegio... necesitas cambiar de ambiente Ichigo-

El hombre de barbas y vestido con bata de hospital lo miraba tan fijo y serio. Haciendo mostrar que su decisión ya tomada, de que Ichigo asistiera a la escuela de Karakura, abierta a los vampiros y humanos, y que no cambiaría de parecer.

Esa era la bendita (maldita para Ichigo) discusión de toda la mañana pues, Kurosaki Isshin, el actual rey y monarca de toda la dinastía vampírica, había insistido a su hijo a asistir al instituto de Karakura, pero este le ignoro, y tomo la decisión no ir, pues a su parecer eso, solo era una idiotez, ¡que el compartiera una jodida escuela con los bastardos humanos!.. Si como no.

La mirada de Ichigo, se llenó de incredulidad puesta sobre su padre. ¡Mierda! sí que era insistente.

- Ya te dije que no iré- dijo pasando a su lado, con una botella de agua en su mano, pues esto era lo único de que se alimentaba hasta el momento, esa horrible comida humana no la comería.

- Pues entonces, ya no lo pediré - anuncio Isshin retador, y aferrado al pensamiento de que si su hijo se socializaba con los demás chicos humanos, podría dejar de pensar en venganzas. - Te lo impondré, como el soberano de tu raza... ¡como el rey de los vampiros!

Ichigo con su ceño fruncido, lo miro fijamente

-¡Ahora haces gala de tu título! - ironizó y una mueca de superioridad se posó en su rostro- Está bien, iré pero con una condición-

El vampiro de mayor jerarquía lo miro dudoso, pero si eso significaba que aceptaba ir al colegio, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar esa dichosa propuesta. ¡Su muchacho sí que le daba problemas!

- Déjame vivir en el castillo, - dijo seguro y cruzado de brazos. Su padre lo miro atónito... ¿Vivir en el castillo? eso no se lo esperaba. - Esa es mi condición para asistir a la famosa escuela esa, si me dejas vivir allá, obedeceré lo que dices.

El pelinaranja, tenía sus propios planes personales, que cumplir, pero si seguía viviendo con el viejo en la misma casa seguro que se matarían, por eso y por sus deseos de seguir la jerarquía más poderosa jamás antes vista en la dinastía vampírica `` la de los Kurosaki `` Decidió irse a vivir en el viejo castillo.

No le quedaba de otra que decir que sí.

- El castillo – murmuró el mayor - Hace muchos años que esta sin habitarse, está muy viejo y solo se puede renovar usando magia antigua - Isshin hizo una pausa – Y quue yo recuerde no eras muy bueno en magia antigua, tu habilidad de kidoh y hadou eran pésimas! ¿Cómo piensas irte a vivir allá?

El vampiro de ojos café, frunció aún más su ceño. Cabreado ¡Cómo detestaba que le recordaran sus debilidades! y era verdad, no era nada diestro en la técnica de magia demoníaca. Pusó los ojos en blanco, el buscaría por sus propios métodos encargarse de la renovación del castillo.

- Ya me las arreglare... buscare un método para renovarlo -

Dijo seguro Ichigo, e Isshin resopló, pues ya que... no le quedaba de otra, aceptaría pero eso no significaba que dejaría de vigilar los pasos de su hijo.

- Está bien, pero antes de irte... Necesito decirte un par de cosas...

- ¿Otro sermón? de no comerme a los humanos... o de vivir en paz con ellos.

-¡No!- dijo rotundo y muy serio, por su actitud, Ichigo lo miro fijamente, sabiendo que hablaba de algo mucho más serio.

- De Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Los ojos mieles de Ichigo se dilataron. El estaba muy sorprendido no esperaba oír ese nombre después de tantos años. Sin dudarlo cedió a lo conversación de su padre.

**Inglaterra, Londres.**

El clima de la bella ciudad de Londres, estaba en invierno, las calles teñidas de un hermoso color blanco, los arboles hasta las copas rellenos de nieve. Era un día ideal para ir de un cálido paseo entre amigos. La nieve ya había cesado, pero el aire de aquella antigua ciudad, estaba algo frío.

Y eso, era exactamente lo que hacían: Rukia, Momo y Renji. Daban un cálido paseo.

- ¡Qué bello! - grito emocionada Momo la pelichocolate. Recorriendo fascinada las calles de la vieja Londres, con su cámara en mano y muy emocionada se disponía a atesorar cada bello recuerdo del viaje de esta encantadora capital.

Rukia y Renji, sonrientes le seguían.

Pues habían aprovechado, ese día de su viaje, a Londres para hacer de turistas, ya que la reunión con los vampiros de la orden real, había terminado y les quedaban por lo menos dos días más en ese bello país, momo había propuesto "para alivianar el tenso ambiente" de salir a recorrer y conocer un poco de la bella ciudad de Londres, Renji animo a una dudosa Rukia de ir, a disfrutar de esa bella cuidad, la morena lo pensó, pues estaba muy concentrada en los informes - para su mala suerte - negativos, de acerca de las muertes de los humanos a manos de vampiros, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a sus entusiasmados amigos así que decidió ir. Además de que le encantaría llevarle unos bonitos recuerdos a ni-sama y a Hisana onee-chan.

- ¡Oohh! - dijo fascinada momo, capturando en imagen el bello Tower Bridge, era emocionante estar en una bella ciudad tan llena de rica historia y antigüedad real. - ¡Rukia chan! ¡Renji kun! Vengan, ¡no se queden atrás!

Grito la pelichocolate, los mencionados se miraron y sonrieron.

- ¡Momo parece tener muchas energías el día de hoy!- dijo el pelirrojo, vestido con un abrigo negro y pantalón del mismo color, con un sombreo con orejeras grandes de cuadros, color rojo. En los bolsillos de su abrigo guardaba sus manos, buscando algo de calor.

- Si eso parece - dijo la morena de ojos violetas, que vestía de un abrigo blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con guantes color rosa pálidos y un sombrero rosa. Botas blancas. - ¡mira! - anuncio apuntando con el dedo índice - ese es la torre de Londres, hogar de la corona y joyas reales, es muy mono... ¿No crees Renji?

El pelirrojo, admiró el antiguo castillo, y de verdad que era muy sorprendente y hermoso. Muy antiguo y lleno de tradición.

- Si lo es- respondió sonriente, y muy contento internamente de que Rukia disfrutara del paseo - sabes mucho de esta ciudad, prácticamente has sido nuestra guía turística..

- jaja – Rio bajito la pelinegra - pues digamos que Ni-sama, me trae de seguido acá, y por eso tendré algo de buena ubicación...

El pelirrojo sonrío, en eso Rukia se aferró a si misma con un poco de frío, sus mejillas se veían algo pálidas y Renji se asustó. Por eso se quitó su abrigo y lo coloco encima de la morena, esta asombrada lo miro incógnita.

Pero Renji, que la conocía demasiado de bien, se adelantó decir. - no digas nada, te lo di porque sé que tienes frió, pero a veces eres muy bakka, para reconocerlo. - dijo sonriente picándole la frente con su dedo, la morena apretó los dientes un poco molesta, pero el caliente abrigo de su amigo, le hacía sentir mucho.

_Agradecía el gesto..._

Momo, quien tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra muy emocionada, pues no siempre en esta clase de viajes, por obligación o deberes, se tomaban un tiempo para ir de turistas, estaba muy contenta por visitar tan majestuoso país, en eso no se dio cuenta y, chocó con alguien, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor, cayó al suelo, sentada sobre su trasero. La persona que la chocó volteo a ella, observando que no estuviera lastimada.

- auuchh- dijo sobándose el área afectada. Su trasero - que fuerte...

- ¿Estas bien?- escucho la de ojos chocolates, pronunciar a alguien y enseguida abrió sus ojos, para conocer al dueño de tan familiar, su asombro fue grande, al notar de quien se trataba esa persona, No era nada más ni nada menos que Aizen Sosuke, unos de los vampiros más poderosos y admirado de la corte real, y personalmente siendo considerado por ella, _un ídolo, ¡no! su ídolo._

-A-aizen..s-sama- casi respondió aun tumbada en el suelo, el vampiro se acercó a ella, le extendió su varonil y fuerte mano, para ayudarla a ponerse de pies, pero los nervios de la peli chocolates, eran mucho más fuertes, y le traicionaron, el simple hecho de tener a su admiración más grande, tan cerca la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

El vampiro de cabellos chocolates, le sonrió tan tiernamente, derritiendo lo interno de momo.

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo el, tomando su pequeña mano y entrelazándola con la suya. El simple contacto de ambas pieles, era tocar, el cielo para la pelichocolate.

Rukia y Renji, quienes, venían atrás, se percataron del choque de momo y Aizen, rápidamente llegaron con ellos.

-¿mMomo chan, estas bien? - pregunto Rukia, momo sonrió, para tranquilizarla y asintió.

-mm, si lo estoy, con quien debo disculparme, es con Aizen sama, Aizen sama muchas gracias, - dijo casi susurrante. El vampiro de elegante vestir, todo de color blanco y bufanda verde, solo sonrió negando.

- No te preocupes pequeña momo - suavemente acaricio la mejilla, ahora muy sonrojada de la pelichocolate. Rukia y Renji sonrieron, Aizen volteo a ellos.- díganme, muchachos, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

- Veníamos de recorrer, la ciudad, estamos muy emocionados, - dijo Renji algo muy divertido, por el pequeño pero acogedor paseo con sus amigas. Luego miro a la de orbe violeta e hiso una mueca, divertido- bueno, solo nos emocionamos momo y yo, ya que Rukia siempre anda de viaje con Kuchiki-sama.

- Eso no es cierto!- se puso a negar rápido la morena- ¡también disfruto del viaje!

Aizen y Momo sonrieron.

- Hay un muy buen sitio, aquí donde preparan excelentes té, pues ya sabrán que Inglaterra es productora de excelentes té. -propuso el vampiro de grande jerarquía. - deberían de ir, no me molesta invitarles.

- No hay problema - repuso momo inmediato, pero fue consciente de que hablo por Rukia y Renji, sin pensarlo. Así que volteo a ellos, buscando también su aprobación.

- Ni por mí, ni por Renji, creo que hay problemas, ¡vamos!- dijo la morena de orbes violetas a su amiga, ambas sonriente. El vampiro las miraba fijamente.

_**The Savory, (1)**_.

Todos, habían pedido un té, clásico, El English Breakfast es un té negro, que generalmente mezclado con leche y azúcar, ofrece un gran cuerpo y sabor robusto. La verdad estaba muy bueno, y no se comparaba con el té japonés, aunque ambos eran muy ricos, estaban preparados de maneras distintas y por eso eran de sabor únicos. El ambiente del lujoso hotel, y las finas vajillas, que usaban los ingleses a la "hora del té", era sumamente cautivador, para el grupo Japonés.

La charla fue amena, y muy acogedora, sonreían y momo muy feliz internamente reía.

Bueno... fue acogedora y cálida, hasta que se tocó cierto tema, uno en el que no quería pensar la morena.

- Kuchiki san- dijo Aizen. Sonriente, jugando con sus dedos, en la fina taza color blanco, la morena y sus amigos, fijaron sus miradas en aquel poderoso vampiro de trayectoria. - me han contado, que no hace muchos días, usted junto a Urahara y Kurosaki Isshin, han traído a la vida, al príncipe de nuestra raza.

Los ojos de la morena, se abrieron hasta mas no poder, aunque el tema del "príncipe" casi ni lo menciono a sus amigos, durante todo el viaje, no era un tema olvidado, es más, con tantas preocupaciones, trato de evitar pensar en eso, pues desconocía la naturaleza de aquel sujeto, y por si fuera peor, el "príncipe" le causaba mucho terror.

- Eso... Es cierto, pero... - dijo la morena - aún, no he podido confirmar absolutamente, nada... no sé qué respuesta tengamos de parte del príncipe, no especulare hasta poder encararle.

Aizen sonrió, negando lentamente.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, es una especie diferente, no puede ponerlo dentro del rango de simples vampiros, aparte de ser de la familia Real, este joven, es un vizard ¿cree usted que su naturaleza, le permita ayudar a los humanos?

Pregunto algo siseante, la morena trago grueso sabiendo que no sería nada fácil, tener al príncipe de su lado. El lado de paz.

- Se lo repito, eso aún no lo sé. - respondió Rukia, dejando por completo su caliente bebida. El vampiro no dijo más, pero miraba al cielo distante. La pelichocolate y Renji sabían de lo tenso del ambiente.

- Esperaremos hasta el baile, real para saber su respuesta. - dijo Aizen, la morena a duras penas asintió- Tengo que irme, lo siento, he pasado una amena tarde...

Se despidió pero antes de salir, tomo la mano de momo y la beso, delicadamente para luego despedirse de ella. Momo feliz, asintió y despedía con la mano, a aquel fuerte y fino vampiro. Mientras Rukia perdía su mirar en el mantel, de la mesa.  
Renji, quien estaba al tanto de todas sus reacciones, le tomo de la mano, para sonreírle.

-todo estará bien- dijo, confiado, y Rukia no muy convencida le asintió dando otro sorbo a su taza. Pero a sus adentros, a Renji, la incertidumbre, le inundo pues, conocía muy bien la naturaleza del joven príncipe. Frunció su ceño, dándole un sorbo a su, exquisito té. Susurrando- Ichigo, no seas tan estúpido.-

**-.-I&R-.-**

**De vuelta a Karakura.**

Ichigo, quien, viajaba a toda prisa, sentía el aire rozar su rostro y amaba esa sensación, ¡sentirse vivo! Necesitaba tanto salir de su "hogar" y tomar este "pequeño paseo" le venía muy bien. Con suma seguridad pisaba los techos de las casas y los poste del alambrado con maestría envidiable, no había duda era un vampiro con habilidad en el shunpo. Una pequeña sonrisa con aires de superioridad, inundo su rostro, reconociendo sus habilidades.

A paso veloz, cursaba por los aires, recordando el origen de la medalla que llevaba colgada en su pecho.

_**Flash back**_

-Ten – dijo el hombre de barbas, lanzándole al aire una medalla a su hijo, este a duras penas, recibió el objeto. Frunció el ceño y encaro a su viejo.

-¿Y esto que es?-

- Es una medalla, sellada con kidoh, te ayudara, no puedes salir sin ella… o sino el Sol te mataría… no lo recuerdas.

- Eso lo sé- dijo chasqueando los dientes- solo que pensé, que ¡con tantas alianzas y periodos de paz!.. Ya tenías al Sol de tu lado. – Ironizó-

- Déjate de bromas – Respondió Isshin, mirándole serio. – debes de tener cuidado de perderla, ten cuidado allá fuera… aunque estamos en paz, siempre debes de tener cuidado…

El tono y la mirada tan serian utilizada por Isshin, causo en Ichigo intrigas, para que el viejo hablara de esa forma seria, tenía que significar que esa supuesta paz, no era tan sólida, ni nada segura entonces. Pero su supuesta seriedad, no duro mucho.

La mirada de Ichigo se agrando al ver a su padre, optar por una posición de guardia y ataque. Con una sola patada, voló directo hacia él, vociferando un:_**``Ichigo debes de siempre estar en guardia´´**__ claro que ese acto, y mal hábito de su padre, no había cambiado en nada... ¡Joder por más, que pasaran 100 años o un maldito milenio, ese viejo loco seguiría siendo el mismo, maldito bipolar de siempre!_

Como odiaba a su padre, ¡tenía que largarse de allí pronto!

_**Final de flash back.**_

-Maldito viejo- susurro, recordando la buena limpia que le dio, a punta de golpes, a su maldito padre.

Su vista se agudizo y leyó el letrero que buscaba, a paso rápido descendió hasta, la tienda de dulces, frunció su ceño, observando la fachada de aquel lugar. No había duda urahara kisuke, habitaba ese sitio.

Dos chicos, jugaban fuera de la tienda, uno era de pelos rojos y la niña de cabello azulado oscuro, de rostro y mirada melancólica. Con escoba en mano, jugaban baseball. La niña no alcanzo a coger la pelota en el aire, y se le cayó, causando enfado en el chiquillo pelirrojo.

-Ururu… ¡eres una tonta! Por eso tendré que pegarte hasta que te vuelvas lista- gritaba el chico, jalándole el pelo a la niña que lloraba y gritaba.

- Lo siento ginta-kun! Suéltame itay! - ¡itay! – repetía, sin cesar. El vampiro de largo cabello naranja se acercó a ellos, con su mirada endurecida y cruzado de brazos.

- Ya basta! Deja a esta chiquilla en paz, mocoso- dijo Ichigo, atrayendo la atención de ambos, pero los niños se le quedaron mirando como si tuviera cinco cabezas…

-Oye Ururu- susurró el pelirrojo- ¿Y este tipo? ¿Crees que sea un ladrón?, mírale la facha-

- No lo sé- respondio la niña también susurrándole al chico – pero su cabello es muy cómico.

- Si debe de ser un vándalo, porque nadie se tiñe el cabello de ese ridículo color.-

El vampiro, apretando sus afiladas garras, miraba a ambos mocosos, hablar de él, su sentido del escuchar seguía siendo bueno y aun mejor. Frunciendo el ceño. Agarro al chiquillo por el cuello de la ramera y lo miro fieramente.

-Mira maldito mocoso, no te pases de listo conmigo, podría matarte fácilmente en cuestión de segundos – su voz y mirada eran desafiantes, pero el pelirrojo no se dejó intimidar y lo miraba también fijamente pero sintiendo en su interior algo de temor- dejare pasar ese estúpido insulto de su parte – miro a ambos – si me dicen, si es aquí donde vive Urahara Kisuke.

La niña se sobresaltó y preguntó: – ¿ Que? ¿Vándalo - san quiere al jefe..?

En eso, un hombre alto, robusto moreno, salió detrás de la tienda. Mirando la escena y reconociendo al joven de larga trenza color naranja y vestimenta color negro. Rápidamente fue donde él, dando una reverencia. Se apresuró a decir.

-Kurosaki – dono, sea usted bienvenido… perdone cualquier incomodidad que le hayan causado este par de chiquillos.

La mirada de Ichigo se tranquilizó, soltando al chico de su amarre.

-Déjalo tessai-san - dijo Ichigo, mirando al enano chico de pelos rojos, llamado Ginta, este le frunció el ceño, al instante Ichigo reconoció que ese chiquillo tenía agallas, no se lo iba a decir, pero se ganó su respeto.- ¿Donde esta Urahara? lo necesito..

- Pase por favor- indico el camino y ambos entraron al interior de la tienda.

Ichigo, observo a su alrededor y chasqueo, sabiendo que ese lugar lo habitaba su antiguo maestro. De la puerta trasera salió, un hombre rubio, que usaba ropas color verde, y sombrero. Con una abanico de mano, tapaba parte de su rostro, al parecer tomaba una siesta, ya que venía somnoliento.

-¡Vaya! – dijo con falsa alegría. Ichigo frunció el ceño- pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…

-Déjate de juegos Urahara san, sabias que tarde o temprano vendría a verte.

-Eso es cierto – dijo sonriente - ¿Y a que debo tu vista Kurosaki san, no creo que sea simple visita?

Su mirada se agudizo, y sonrió al joven, este frunció el ceño y empezó a contarle, la idea de regresar al castillo Kurosaki.

Después de que Ichigo le contara a urahara su idea de regresar al castillo, este acepto ayudarle. ¡Claro que no sería nada barata esa ayuda!, Ichigo acepto alegando que le cobrara toda ayuda al maldito de su padre. Ambos rápidamente llegaron hasta cierto lugar abandonado, donde cien años atrás estaba oculto el castillo Kurosaki.

-Es aquí- anuncio Urahara deteniendo su veloz paso, el shunpo. Ichigo le seguía y miraba extrañado, pues todo se veía tan viejo y abandonado.

- Entonces qué clase de kidoh, se necesita para levantar el castillo de estas basuras-

- Uno muy poderoso – dijo el rubio sonriente. Enseguida, se colocó en una posición, exacta y extendió ambas manos a lo vacío del lugar. Profesando en lengua extraña, invoco un rezo antiguo, y enseguida el suelo comenzó a temblar. Ichigo reconoció que desde el suelo, emergería el castillo Kurosaki.

Duro quizás, unos quince minutos, y por completo el castillo estaba tan imponente y majestuoso, como años anteriores.

Ichigo sonrío triunfal, pues el primer paso de su retorno había dado inicio. Urahara capto su mirada y resoplo.

-Sabes que quiero mi paga ¿no es cierto Kurosaki san?

- No empieces a joder con eso, ya te dije dile al imbécil de mi padre… él se encargara de todo…

- Está bien – dijo encogido de brazos – pero igual no podía negarme a mi antiguo discípulo.  
Esto último provoco una pequeña sonrisa, en Ichigo.

-Gracias supongo… - dijo y Urahara negó –

- Adentro todo sigue igual como hace cien años, está muy bien amueblada... solo es lo exterior… si gustas..

- no déjalo así- respondio, poniendo los ojos en blanco – el viejo no quiere crear alborotos por esto, por eso le dije que el castillo seguiría en anonimato… si por dentro esta como siempre, no es necesario que quites el kidoh de protección que tiene…

- comprendo, bueno – dijo el rubio, sacando su abanico- si eso es todo, creo que pasare por mi pago, donde el viejo Isshin.

-Espera – dijo Ichigo, deteniendo el paso del rubio- antes de irte, necesito otro favor Urahara san

-¡Vaya!- dijo infantil y provoco en Ichigo, venas rojas – debe de ser un sueño, que el pequeño Kurosaki, pida tantos favores en un solo día…

- No te pases de listo… pero si tengo algo que pedirte… necesito que contactes a los Vizards…

Dijo serio, tensando el ambiente. Urahara sostuvo su mirada fría sobre el joven vampiro que traía el cabello trenzado. La mirada del pelinaranja también, estaba fija sobre Urahara, el cual en un gesto infantil respondio.

-¡Uhh! – dijo encogido de hombros y sonriendo como un niño – creo que eso no es posible! Tantos años que no se dé su paradero…

- Urahara san – dijo serio el pelinaranja – no te hagas el tonto… sabes muy bien donde se esconden, dudo que el idiota de Shinji haya muerto tan pronto… - su mirada se relajó – bueno, quizás a manos de Hiyori, por eso, debes de contactarlos conmigo.

El rubio le miraba escondiendo sus ojos detrás de su sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas.

-¡Está bien! – Dijo sonriente – pero eso mí querido Kurosaki san, te costara un poco más.

**De regreso a Londres, Oxford Street-**

Con dos kilómetros y medio de principio a fin, Oxford Street es el paraíso para los que le gustan ir de tiendas, tanto hombres como mujeres. Especialmente dedicado a ellas está uno de los comercios de ropa más multitudinario (gracias a sus astutas campañas "calidad-precio") del Reino Unido, Primark.

La morena, ya conocedora de esta populosa avenida, demasiada de transcurrida por turistas y locales, les indico a renji y momo ir de compras al Selfridges, un famoso centro comercial, el cual se ajustaba a todo tipo de bolsillos, Momo entusiasmada a entrar y conocer, todo el centro comercial, les hiso seña a sus amigos, para que se apuraran y poder disfrutar del lindo local comercial.

-Me canso de solo verla- dijo divertida rukia, observando a momo abrirse paso entre las multitudes de fanáticos de las compras. El pelirrojo hastiado pues no se llevaba con eso del "shopping", negó con la cabeza.

- ¡ni loco entro a ese lugar! ¡Me matarían esas locas de las compras! Así que mejor vayan tú y momo, yo las espero lejos de aquí...

- no seas tan aburrido renji!- se quejó la morena frunciendo el ceño- vamos a entrar ¡quieras o no! Tengo que llevarle un bonito recuerdo a Ni-sama y Hisana-Onee, Así que entraras y me ayudaras a escogerles algo lindo a ambos...

Y así con muchos esfuerzos, los jóvenes se adentraron, al endemoniadamente lleno, centro comercial, admirando las tiendas momo y rukia, caminaban dejando al pelirrojo hastiado y cargando las bolsas atrás.

En eso la morena y la pelichocolate, observaron dos figuras muy conocidas y queridas para ambas.

Una alta y voluptuosa mujer de largo cabello rubio oscuro, admiraba con fascinación las tiendas exclusivas de altas marcas del CC. Seguida por un "chico" de cabellos blancos, y mirada verde. Hipnotizante que traía el rostro fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-Maldita matsumoto – pronuncio con enfado el peliblanco - ¡Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar en este lugar! ¡No entiendes que no estamos para ser de turistas y venir de compras! ¡Quiero largarme de este maldito lugar y empezar a averiguar lo de las muertes! ¡es que no entiendes eso estúpida y floja matsumoto!

La rubia voluptuosa, lo miro divertida, negando con ambas manos, - sé que las investigaciones son importantes. Hitsugaya taicho, - el peliblanco frunció el ceño- Pero – su tono se puso infantil, al igual que su rostro - ¡también lucir bella y radiante, es importante para las jóvenes VAMPIRESAS!

-de joven no tienes nada ¬¬ - susurro el peliblanco y por suerte matsumoto, no lo escuchó. la rubia, que fascinada seguía en su labor de ver todo de últimas tendencias de moda.

Un grito saco a ambos de su molesta conversación.

-¡shiro chan! Rangiku san! – grito la pelichocolate, corriendo hasta ambos, el vampiro poderoso de rango de corte real, se sorprendió, por ver al grupo correr hacia ellos, pues no los esperaba, ni mucho menos fue capaz de reconocer su reiatsu - ¡hola!- dijo momo en frente de ambos.

- ¡ohh pero si son momo chan y rukia chan! Que kawaiis- dijo contenta la rubia voluptuosa, apretando a ambas en sus brazos y pechos, las chicas de baja estaturas sintieron que el aire les faltaba.

-déjalas rangiku san- dijo el pelirrojo, saludando al vampiro de cabello blanco, con una reverencia.

- ¡renji!, ¡no esperaba verte en un centro comercial! –dijo contenta la rubia, soltando a las chicas de su amarre mortal.

-solo porque estas me obligaron – comento hastiado mirando de reojo a rukia y momo.

- ¿y que hacen por aquí? – Pregunto la guardiana del hogyoku- ¿De compras?

- ¡exacto rukia chan! – Dijo alegre rangiku – ¡eh encontrado un montón de cosas buenas para mi belleza! ¡Londres es maravilloso!..

- ¿y tú shiro chan? ¿Has encontrado algo bueno que te guste?- la pelichocolate, se acercó al peliblanco, causando un leve rubor, por su cercanía. Casi nadie noto el sonrojo, solo la rubia, pero no dijo nada, solo soltó una pequeña risita traviesa.

-pues no, ha sido idea de matsumoto venir a este lugar.- dijo dando dos pasos atrás- y deja de decirme shiro chan, mocosa, recuerda que no somos iguales. –

Momo sonrío recordando, el porqué de ese gracioso sobrenombre, pues reconocía que el peliblanco era un poderoso vampiro, pero le pareció tierno y adorable, y por eso el afectuoso sobrenombre.

La pelichocolate sonrío, causando otro rubor al peliblanco.

-Tonta…- susurro, escondiendo su sonrisa, al darle la espalda.

_**-.-K&R-.-**_

Después de todas las compras, que hicieron las chicas, renji decidió ir a tomar unas ricas bebidas, en una de las lujosas cafeterías, para refrescarse de su extenuante día de compras obligado. Hitsugaya acepto ir, con todos y buscaron una de las mesas, para sentarse y degustar de las ricas bebidas y los postres.

-¡oh estoy enamorada de Londres! – Dijo matsumoto estirando sus brazos – amo esta ciudad,

- si es muy bella! Pero casi extraño Japón. –Comento la pelichocolate – pero la estoy pasando muy bien- dijo sonriente, siendo observada disimuladamente por el peliblanco.

- a ver- dijo renji tomando el menú en sus manos- ¡rayos! – Dijo rascando sus cabellos – no entiendo nada, todo está en Ingles.

La morena sonrío. Tomando el menú en sus manos, - a ver… hay muchas elecciones, y combinaciones de diferentes bebidas y postres, guíate por las figuras para que puedas entenderlas, renji.

-¡vaya! Me haces sentir como un tonto, eres muy inteligente rukia!

- no es inteligencia bakka. Eso se llama poner atención en clases y no dormirse en la hora de Ingles.

En eso, un chico mesero llego a su mesa y les pregunto que pedirían, hitsugaya se encargó de decirle, que ordenarían pues ni rangiku. Renji, ni momo eran muy hábiles en el dominio de la lengua inglesa.

-¡rukia chan! – Dijo matsumoto- ¿es cierto eso que dicen, que resurgiste al hijo del rey de los vampiros? – pregunto atrayendo las miradas de los presentes encima de la morena.

Está solo asintió, y medio sonrió. "ese tema le resultaba demasiado de incómodo".

-matsumoto!- le reprendió toushiro, sabiendo la incomodidad, de la "princesa"

- no es nada!- sonrío, tranquilizando rukia el ambiente, lo menos que quería, era dañar el ameno ambiente. – pero dime, ¿Dónde has escuchado esos rumores matsumoto san?- pregunto `pues, al parecer la "secreta" noticia ya estaba bien filtrada por todos.

- oh bueno!- dijo la rubia- a todos los vampiros de alto rango, nos ha llegado la invitación del baile y reunión real. Solo pregunte al mensajero ¿de que la invitación? Y muy alegre eso respondio.

-Ya veo- dijo rukia, sonriendo- es cierto, pero no fui solo yo, sino también el Rey y sus consejeros que ayudaron a despertar al príncipe.

Dijo la morena, y ninguno de los demás volvió a tocar el tema, pues sabían de la incomodidad de la guardiana, esta no dijo más, y se cambió el tema de conversación. Pero a sus adentros, un miedo y la duda le empezaron a embargar.

Del bolso de la morena, se escuchó el celular sonar, enseguida lo saco y miro quien la llamaba, seguramente seria Hisana-onee preguntando qué tal estaba el viaje hasta ahora, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se dio de cuenta quien la llamaba.

Rápidamente, se puso de pies, con el móvil en manos. Y contesto alejada del lugar.

-m-moshi moshi- respondio, rápidamente con el corazón a mil por hora. Pues el que la llamaba no era nadie más ni nadie menos que – ¿k-kaien d-dono!?...

De la otra línea, se escuchó una pequeña risa- hola kuchiki!- saludo como siempre de efusivo kaien, la morena sintió su pulso dispararse, pues hace mucho que no hablaba con el dueño de esa voz. – ¡pero que tienes! – Dijo muy divertido - ¿porque ese tono de voz?

En Tokio, kaien estaba en su despacho, terminando de organizar varios documentos, de las empresas Kurosaki, donde su padre era el presidente, pero también eso – la empresa- había abandonado, kaien se tomó la responsabilidad de echar adelante el negocio, pues isshin solo laboraba como médico en su pequeña casa. Recostado a su silla de cuero fino, y con el móvil en manos, miraba las cuentas del ordenador.

-No es nada!- respondio rukia, rápidamente – no pasa nada kaien dono, por favor no se preocupe- la intención de la morena no era preocupar al pelinegro, mucho menos teniendo tanto tiempo sin poder comunicarse. Pues él era muy receptivo y analista, sabía que esa mentira no lo convencería.

- está bien, pero sabes que no me engañaras, kuchiki lo dejare pasar – dijo el recostando su amplia y fuerte espalda a la silla y girando a la ventana transparente a sus espaldas- cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado el viaje?

La morena sonrío. Encantada.

-Pues- hiso una pequeña pausa recordando lo de las muertes de las 20 personas a manos de los vampiros. Su rostro enseguida se apagó. Del otro lado de la línea kaien extrañado, por el silencio agacho su mirada. Sabiendo de las malas noticias.- la reunión, ha sido un poco negativa… han informado de nuevas muertes a manos de vampiros.

El rostro de kaien se endureció temiendo de los ataques. Que quebraban la frágil línea de paz.

-Ya veo… Ukitake, me había hablado de eso, durante mi viaje a China, lamento escuchar esa mala y desagradable noticia.

- sí..

- pero, no debes de preocuparte Kuchiki, todo saldrá muy bien, y como te dije antes y mil veces te lo repetiré... no estarás sola, yo siempre estaré contigo… no te preocupes. Te apoyo en lo que necesites. Recuérdalo.

Un notable sonrojo, se apodero por completo de las mejillas de la guardiana, kaien dono siempre de protector, con ella. Solo atino a tomarse fuerte del abrigo, necesitaba tanto oír esas palabras de esos precisos labios, solo el, lograba hacerla sentir mucho mejor.

-gracias Kaien dono- respondio sonriente, del otro lado de la línea, el moreno también sonrío.

Recostado en una de las paredes de su extensa oficina, el moreno sonreía al escuchar todo lo que la morena le contaba del viaja a Londres, de todo el turismo hecho y de las compras que realizaron, como siempre bromeando kaien, le pregunto si, le llevaría un buen regalo al amargado de Kuchiki, La morena solo sonrío sabiendo que la relación de ambos no era muy buena.

-me alegra saber que a pesar de todo, estés divirtiéndote kuchiki- dijo kaien sonriente – me pone muy feliz, cuando tu voz, esta así de alegre… adoro tu voz soñadora y alegre.

Confeso kaien a rukia, dejándola en total estado de shock, pues no era que kaien no acostumbrara, elogiarla de hecho lo hacía, por si su cabello, su aroma, sus logros, algunas piezas que utilizaba y le quedaba muy bien, pero… lo sorprendente es que esos "elogios" se hacían cada vez, más seguidos y frecuentes. Sin saber que responder solo atino a asentir con las mejillas rojas y ardientes de la vergüenza.

-H-ahí..

-jejej – rio kaien, consiente del rubor sin verlo de la morena, adoraba cuando ella estaba así, indefensa y propensa al rubor por causa de sus elogios, a decir verdad, adoraba sus reacciones, movió su cabeza a ambos lados, teniendo fuertes deseos de tenerla al frente para abrazarla, tan fuerte entre sus brazos y besar su blanca frente.  
No podía negarlo, esa niña de 17 años, humana lo tenía atrapado.

-¡kaien dono!- dijo rukia alegre – tengo un bonito regalo para ti, espero pronto que sea pasado mañana para regresar a Karakura... estoy muy ansiosa de verte – rápidamente corrigió muy apenada- digo, ver a todos, a Ni-sama y a Hisana- onee también a mis compañeros de clases.

- lo sé- solo respondio el, moviendo su cuello, para relajarse. – también estoy ansioso de verte kuchiki.- confeso nuevamente, y a la morena que le daba un paro cardiaco al escuchar a kaien, ser tan abierto con lo que últimamente sentía. Solo atino a taparse los labios para no reír, tontamente. Pues esta era su única reacción cada vez que kaien dono, le decía cosas tan directas como estas…

-kuchiki – llamo el nuevamente, pero ahora mucho más serio. La morena se sorprendió de su cambio de voz, sabiendo que lo que le tenía que decir era serio.- sé que en unos días, de tu regreso, se hará oficial el regreso del príncipe, mi hermano ichigo…

La mente de la morena quedo en blanco, después de oír ese nombre. Inexplicablemente, sentía un miedo interno fatal, cada vez que se mencionaba al príncipe, pues quizás era porque ese príncipe era un vizard, la raza más poderosa de vampiros, unas raras mutaciones de humanos y vampiros, otras veces ese estado conducido, pero lo que si  
sabía era, que esos vampiros eran fuertes y despiadados. Además de que la temible apariencia de ese príncipe la tenía grabada en la mente, su blanco cuerpo, sus horribles cuernos y sus largas garras, tan filosas, como katana, pero lo más temible de ese vampiro eran sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Inevitablemente, sus manos empezaron a temblarle, y su respiración se agito, nuevamente sabiendo que sus traumas regresaban rápidamente a su mente.

-¡kuchiki!... ¡kuchiki! ¿Estás ahí? – Gritaba desesperado kaien, no obteniendo respuestas -¡kuchiki por favor respóndeme!

Este último grito, trajo de regreso a rukia de sus miedos internos y suavemente respondio.

-si kaien.. Dono-

- me asústate, pensé que…- dijo el con una mano en su pecho, ya más tranquilo pues del nerviosismo al no oírla responder a su llamado, se colocó de pies muy preocupado.- debes de tranquilizarte kuchiki y sobre todo escucharme claramente… ¿de acuerdo?

-si- solo respondio en un hilo tan suave en su voz.

-escúchame, nunca, ¡Nunca! Debes demostrar miedo a ichigo! – la voz tan firme de kaien, alerto a rukia – tienes que permanecer fuerte delante de EL, no esperes de ichigo, una ayuda de ninguna forma.. El, simplemente esta, concentrado en su maldita venganza.

La morena coloco una mano en su agitado pecho, esa respuesta por parte del príncipe era la que más temía no tenerlo a su lado, sino en su contra. Eso no lucía nada bien… ¡nada!

-quiero que me prometas kuchiki que, no te dejaras intimidar por parte de ichigo, que aunque posiblemente ichigo se convierta en tu enemigo, ¡serás fuerte!, prométeme que no olvidaras tus ideales de un mundo de paz, por la reacción infantil de mi hermano, por favor kuchiki, ¡promételo!

La morena dijo que si- suavemente pero prometió, ser fuerte, aunque eso, significaba, ser enemiga del vampiro más poderoso y legendario de toda Karakura… él era capaz de matarla, sin dudarlo, no podría ser frágil, ni vulnerable frente a él, no podía… el no sería un impedimento a su mundo de paz anhelado.

-¡lo prometo kaien dono! – Dijo mucho más segura - ¡prometo que seré fuerte! ¡No dejare que kurosaki ichigo, se interponga en mis ideales! ¡Eso lo prometo!

Su voz sonó mucho más fuerte y segura. Y kaien sonrió, sabiendo de la fortaleza de la guardiana, sin dudas, el encuentro de ambos estaba muy cerca, pero el siempre protegería, a la pequeña kuchiki, no importando que en ese juramento, de protección, seguramente tendría que matar hasta su propio hermano.

-y no estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo- le dijo kaien, alegrando a rukia y llenándola de paz y confianza- te protegeré mi pequeña kuchiki.

Dijo, sonriente, pero temeroso siempre de confesar sus sentimientos a la morena. Eso sentimientos que crecieron en su pecho y que ahora eran tan fuertes, que muchas veces lo dominaban, fuertemente, por el amor que le profesaba en silencio a la kuchiki, el – shiba kaien- seria de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, hasta matar.

La conversación telefónica termino y ambos se despidieron, consientes que solo un día los separaba de encontrase de nuevo en Karakura. El moreno sonrió cuando termino de hablar con ella, y se concentró en su trabajo.

La morena, soltó el teléfono y lo miro con decisión. Tenía que ser fuerte, se lo había jurado a kaien dono, pero ¿Por qué kurosaki ichigo, causaba en ella, sentimientos tan caóticos y fuertes en ella? ¿Cómo era capaz eso? ¿Cómo sin conocerlo, le temía tanto?

-¿Por qué?- susurro, tocándose inconscientes los labios, su propio tacto era tan frio, pero a la vez tan fuerte.

_**.-.I&R.-.**_

En el castillo Kurosaki, el pelinaranja con su traje negro, desde la cabeza a los pies, caminaba admirando todos los pasillos de la vieja mansión, sumergiéndose en un mar de innegables recuerdos de su "juventud" y todos estos ligaban a su madre.

Una furia repentina lo atacó. Y destruyo solo con su reiatsu, todo lo de su paso. ¡Maldita sea! Él tenía que encontrar la manera de vengarse… encontrar los malditos culpables de la muerte de la mujer más importante de su vida, los mismos miserables que estaban en complot en contra de la familia Real, ¡seguramente los muy malditos, estaban planeando todo desde un miserable principio!

Con la mano, empuñada sobre sus labios, el vampiro de largos cabellos naranjas amarrados en una trenza, se recostó lentamente a la pared, hasta dejar caer su cuerpo en el piso.  
Inundado de tristeza y odio, todos los lindos recuerdos de su bella y joven madre, llegaban a su mente. Con mucha más fuerza mordió sus labios y sus dedos, para contener el llanto.

Pero…

Extrañamente, sus labios se volvieron cálidos, como si una delicada mano los sobara, con amor y ternura, extrañado por esas sensaciones repentinas, atino a poner las llenas de sus dedos sobre sus labios y acariciar el suave rose.

Una sensación de paz, le inundo por completo, como si le acariciaba el alma. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar más de esas delicadas sensaciones, hasta que unos recuerdos ajenos, repentinos como un rayo inundaron su cabeza. Sumamente extrañado abrió los ojos, y se tocó el pecho recordando ver, en su interior tan veloz, pero le quedaron grabados, unos hermosos ojos de un color inigualable,

Violetas…

Pero lleno de lágrimas, y temor. El vampiro para alejarse de esos confusos pensamientos que le asaltaron de la nada, se puso de pies, y siguió con su paso, hasta que…  
Un reiatsu inundo el castillo, alertando al príncipe, este en un ágil movimiento, atrapo al dueño del reiatsu, sosteniéndole fuerte del cuello. Bueno… a la dueña. Cuando vio de quien se trataba la soltó.

-ichigo…- dijo coqueta, jugando con el pecho del vampiro de cabellos naranjas – es verdad lo que dicen, estas de vuelta ¡y como pasaba por aquí, me fui inevitable, no sentir tu única y sexy presencia –

La chica sonrió coquetamente, atrayendo con su mano femenina, el rostro del joven que admiraba a la chica.

-¿quién te mando? ¿Quién te dio la orden de ver, si estaba vivo? – Pregunto ichigo, siguiendo el juego de la chica, en ese instante paso su lengua, en el femenino cuello de la chica haciéndola gemir- senna.

-nad… nadie – respondio a duras penas, la vampiresa de ojos dorados, siendo atrapada en los fuertes brazos del pelinaranja, sumamente excitada por el toque tan posesivo y varonil de este.

- ¿y crees que me comeré este cuento? ¡no me creas un estúpido!- en un fuerte, brusco movimiento, tiro de la chica hasta recostarla a una de las paredes del castillo, y atraparla en sus brazos y arrinconarla, acomodándose a su altura, la chica apretó fuerte el amarre a las ropas de ichigo, siendo tan posesiva y agresiva como el, después de todo esa era la naturaleza vampírica…

-te extrañe- confeso la chica, dejándose llevar por las caricias del pelinaranja sobre su cuerpo y cuello, este se acomodó a ella y se ajustó en el cuello de la chica. El con sus impenetrables ojos marrones, la miro tan fijo por su confesión, esta lo miro esperando alguna respuesta, pero el pelinaranja no dijo absolutamente nada.

- tengo tantas ansias de probar tu sangre, nuevamente – susurro a su oído y senna asintió, atrayendo el rostro del chico a su cuello. Sonriente.

-entonces hazlo…- susurro ella, y enseguida sintió los colmillos tan afilados y únicos del pelinaranja sobre su cuello, al principio era una sensación única de éxtasis, pero el oji-marrón succionaba con demasiada fiereza, esta repetía que ya se detuviera pero ichigo no le hiso caso, siendo consciente del dolor que provocaba en ella, siguió en su faena de alimentarse, tantos años sin probar su más vital alimento, le era inevitable parar. Además de los gestos de dolor de senna que de una forma otra despertaba en él, el deseo de matar, sus garras ardían, buscando sus presas y víctimas.

La chica sollozo algo antes de quedar inconsciente en sus brazos y ni aun así el pelinaranja se conformaba, la sangre de senna no le saciaban, necesita de otra sangre…"la humana" para calmar su sed, y sus deseos crecientes de matar.

Hasta que…

Nuevamente, esos ojos de color violeta intrigante, aparecieron en su mente y soltó a la chica. Dejándola caer inconsciente y con poca sangre en el suelo, este paso su mano sobre sus labios limpiando los restos de sangre en él.

Esos hermosos ojos, causaban en el estragos, ya lao sabía ¡eso iba a ser una jodida mierda! De una forma u otra, le perturbaban.

To be continued.

**hola! hola! espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura! **

_En el próximo capi es se da el tan aclamado por todos y por mi, principalmente encuentro del Ichiruki.!_

_(1) the Savory. es un hotel lujoso en Londres!. uhh! q lindu!_

_La apariencia de ichigo, es de pelo largo. Pero, ¡se lo amarre, en una trenza!. ¡nee! con los flecos saliendo y cayendo en su hermosa cara!- nyaaa! XD-_

_¡Pero se los cortare!.. u.u!_

_Aww! ya kiero ver el prox capi!.._

_Ichigo asistirá al instituto de Karakura!._

_Chauses! se les ama!. =3!_

_(P.D. éste Fic fue escrito hace muchos años, por eso sí le encuentran faltas ortográficas - porque debe de tener muchas -__échenle la culpa a... bueno a mí por no darme el tiempo para corregir todo) pues es una larga historia y odio las faltas ortográficas. (?)._

_Como sea... espero un: _

**_REVIEW_**


	4. Encuentro

_¡Hola! de nuevo... gracias por los comentarios, espero que este capi también sea de su agrado!_

**Disclaimer:**  
Bleach y sus personajes, no le pertenecen a ele - chan sino a Kubo-SAMA, ¡El gran mangaka de Bleach!.

**Género**: supernatural- Romance- Drama - Humor.

**Parejas principales**: ichiruki- Kairuki. ... "las demás parejas se harán a partir del seguimiento del fic"

**Clasificado**: T. (Pues osea para niños maduris).

**Pasado: **_cursiva_

**CAPITULO IV**

~*~ ENCUENTRO~*~

_***Sé mi bien o sé mi mal, yo viviré en tu vida!  
Yo enlazo á tus espinas mi hiedra de Ilusión…  
Seré en ti una paloma que en una ruina anida;  
soy blanca, y dulce, y leve; llévame por la Vida  
prendida como un lirio sobre tu corazón!_

**************************  
_En el balcón romántico de un castillo adormido  
que los ojos suspensos en la Noche adiamantan,  
el Silencio y la Sombra se acarician sin ruido…  
Bajo el balcón romántico del castillo adormido  
un fuerte claro-oscuro y dos voces que cantan***…_

**.· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ . · . _ .·. _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ .·. _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _ .·. _ . · . _ .· . _ .· . _  
**

_~~~~Bienvenidos sean todos humanos y vampiros de clase Noble, al Gran recibimiento de nuestro poderoso Príncipe~~~~_

**Es un honor contar con tan respetadas presencias en este lugar, la Familia Real, les agradece**

~~~~Por favor disfruten de la velada, y reciban al futuro redentor y líder del clan vampírico. ~~~~

_**KUROSAKI ICHIGO...**_

Los gritos de vitoreó no se hicieron esperar, después que los sirvientes dieran el anuncio "Real", todos los presentes en esa noche, en el Imponente Castillo Kurosaki alzaron con júbilo las copas que eran sostenidas en manos de tantos como vampiros y humanos.

_Extraña reunión._

Solo, los más respetados apellidos del actual Japón estaban convocados allí. Figuras del medio, cantantes, actores, artistas... Ídolos, muchas personalidades reunidas con un solo fin, darle la bienvenida al Príncipe que yacía dormido o sellado por más de 100 años.

La reunión hasta donde iba, era amena...

Solo unas cuantas miradas sospechosas y comentarios secretos. Pero no pasaba nada más.

Un alivio para los humanos. Como agradecían al "trato" establecido entre vampiros y humanos, solo por eso, tenían un poco de seguridad entre tantos vampiros, pero no eran simples vampiros, sino los más poderosos. Para cualquier humano, ese lugar podría suponer su propia muerte, ya que los humanos eran las presas predilectas de las temibles criaturas de la noche. Pero esto no pasaba, los vampiros allí reunidos, eran de los más nobles, estos controlaban su sed. Su hambre de sangre humana era controlada magistralmente.

Si hablamos del ambiente, éste te transportaba cientos de años al pasado. El interior del Castillo Kurosaki, era tan antiguo, lleno de glorias y tradición, por eso, la reunión real estaba prevista para sus invitados con esta misma temática, todos los asistentes debían de usar ropas antiguas, trajes de época, para ambos; tanto hombres y mujeres.

La reunión, iba bien todos disfrutaban, el príncipe aún no había hecho su "aparición"... Todos esperaban expectantes al festejado de la noche.

Unos achocolatados ojos miraban a través de una de las ventanas...

-Kurosaki - pronunció un hombre alto de ojos azules oscuros y cabellos de la misma tonalidad. El mencionado hecho un vistazo sobre su hombro sin darse por completo la vuelta.

- Ahh...-dijo pesadamente- eres tú, Ishida.-

Ambos hombre, vestían de negro. De hecho todos los vampiros vestían del mismo color, sus ropas eran elegantes. El REY usaba el escudo real de su familia en un collar de plata.

- ¿Que se supone que es ese saludo? - dijo el peliazul tomando asiento mientras se fumaba un caro cigarro. El kurosaki lo miro serio y resopló.

- Déjalo, no pongas cuidado, estoy así por culpa de toda esta gente... es incómodo estar entre tanta hipocresía.

-Lo sé...- dijo acomodando su cuerpo en tan fina butaca- Pero si no mal recuerdo, tu iniciaste todo esto, de ti salió la idea de recibir al príncipe con toda gloria... Así que no te quejes.

El Kurosaki, lo miraba con asombro, pero regreso su mirada a la translucida ventana.

- ¿Que se supone que haces?... ahora, ¿Te dedicas a espiar por las ventanas?... de verás que eres patético...

- No es que "espié", solo que hay algo que me incomoda, esta noche siento que algo sucederá.

Ishida Ruyken, no respondió a tal acusación. Éste provenía de una legendaria raza de vampiros, una más antigua que los vampiros ordinarios, llamados Quincy, Estos habitaban originalmente en el sur de Germania, lo que hoy día, seria Alemania y sus alrededores. Pero con el tiempo se fueron extinguiendo siendo los vampiros de sangre pura, los predominantes.

- Como sea- dijo el jerarca vampírico, el cual aún no había mostrado su desaparecida cara en público. ¡Tantos milenios huyendo de este momento, y simplemente había llegado! - Este viejo castillo me trae tantos recuerdos, no sabía que me haría tanto mal, regresar a este lugar.

Su mirada se volvió nostálgica, y algo opaca. Ishida sabía a qué se refería exactamente con "recuerdos" ya que en ese mismo lugar, hace 100 años había compartido su vida junto a su Amada esposa y madre de sus Hijos, Ishida fue fiel testigo, del amor sin barreras del vampiro y la humana, convirtiéndose en gran amigo de ambos, la perdida de Masaki era tan resiente en los corazones de muchos, habiendo pasado ya más de 100 años..

- Cambia esa cara Kurosaki - dijo a su "estilo" para animarlo, su voz era fuerte y segura, pero sin dejar de ser cálida y consoladora - Sabes muy bien, que Masaki detestaba verte triste, extrañamente se enamoró de un idiota sonriente, y no de un vampiro derrotado y estúpido.

Esas palabras sirvieron para animar al rey a recobrar su vigorizante espíritu, ambos sonrieron para el rey suspirar al aire. Sabiendo de lo que correcto que estaba su amigo.

_Los alegres ojos castaños y soñadores de su esposa, golpearon su mente. Sonriendo a sus adentros, sabiendo que ella siempre estaría a su lado._

Ambos siguieron su charla, pero sin dejar de sentir tan abrumadora sensación a _Traición._

**I&R**

En una de las habitaciones del Castillo.

O es mejor decir, en la más grande y hermosa, habitación del Castillo Kurosaki, el príncipe estaba reposando su cuerpo en su cama. La habitación era tan grande y espaciosa que grandes muebles estaban dentro.

Él estaba vestido enteramente de negro, con una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones del mismo color y botas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus piernas, capa larga negra y guantes blancos, en el pecho le colgaba el emblema de su familia, el cual era un collar de plata grueso, en el pantalón usaba varias cadenas, su peinado, consistía en los flecos de su cabeza sobresaliendo rebeldemente, y todo su largos cabellos naranjas sueltos a su espalda.

Su apariencia era altamente temible y antigua, sus afilados colmillos resplandecían con la luz de la luna, mientras sus afiladas garras, que le servían para asesinar, le sobresalían.

Sumamente cabreado de tanta mierda que se escuchaba del otro lado del castillo. Decidió irse a su habitación, junto a sus "amigos" los Vizards.

Urahara había hecho bien el trabajo…. _Para variar._

-¡Mierda! -dijo una rubia, con las cejas juntas y de expresión altanera. Vestida con un traje negro gótico y dos coletas rebeldes - Te veo, Ichigo y aun no lo creo... me es imposible pensar que estés aquí.

El príncipe, subió un poco su rostro que reposaba sobre la cama, sumamente hastiado.

-Pues créelo Hiyori...-dijo frunciendo el rostro.

- Cierto, Hiyori-chan! - dijo alegremente un rubio, de expresión macabra y sonrisa burlesca, este se arrodillo frente a la chica rubia, provocando en ella una furia contenida... - Yo tampoco creo que Ichigo este aquí, me costaba creerle al odioso de Kisuke, cuando me lo contó.

-Estúpido Shinji - grito cabreada la chiquilla rubia, afilando sus garras - Eso lo sé, imbécil, ¡YO ESTUVE ALLÍ! ¿LO RECUERDAS?

-Matte. Mate Hiyori - chan - trataba de soltarse que le aprisionaba, la rubia pero era inútil, esa chiquilla buscaba matarlo - ¡Lo siento!

Gritó con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. El pelinaranja cabreado se puso de pies, para mirar a ambos con su ceño fruncido y su mirada tan fría y falta de emociones.

- Dejen la idiotez, ¡par de imbéciles! ¿Creen que los llame aquí, para ver sus estúpidas peleas? no jueguen conmigo...

Los rubios voltearon a verlo, Shinji se encogió de hombros y la rubia chasqueó los dientes.

-¡Hombre! a ver que te trae con ese carácter príncipe... te hayo realmente jodido.

- ¡Es toda esta mierda! - exclamó cabreado el poseedor del cabello color naranja. Los rubios lo miraban sabiendo a que se refería - ¿Crees que me es divertido estar reunido con toda esta bola de basuras? esos malditos ¿Creen que no recuerdo sus míseras expresiones de odio hacia mi madre y hacía mí?.. Son unas basuras que no merecen vivir...

Su alto reiatsu, tiraba al suelo varios de los adornos de la habitación, este con furia contenida, apretaba sus puños, hasta hacerse sangrar recordando que, los malditos vampiros despreciaban su raza, ser producto de un humano y un vampiro, recordó con cuan tanto desprecio miraban a su madre...

_los odiaba_

-¡Ahhh! - dijo cansadamente Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando sus manos- De nada te valdrá enojarte Ichigo... Créeme, todos los vizard hemos aprendido a vivir estando rodeados de basuras como estas.

- Y no olvides a los miserables humanos - dijo amargamente Hiyori, tratando de no recordar su oscuro pasado, - Todos valen la misma mierda, vampiro y humano... Son criaturas detestables..

El pelinaranja enarco altivamente su ceja.

- Hablando de eso... ¿qué reportes tienes Shinji?, han pasado varios días,

- Con respecto a eso... mi equipo está trabajando, unos están en Hong Kong y otros en América, donde se dio el último caso de ataque, ya verás esa "paz" que tienen los vampiros y humanos, por ahora no les durara mucho.

-Ya verás Ichigo - dijo auto-suficiente y confiada Hiyori - que esta mierda de teatro se cae, solo falta averiguar, ¿quién es el culpable?

- A mí me importa una mierda quien sea el culpable, lo único que me interesa a mí, es saber quién es el asesino de mi madre y el responsable de los ataques de esa noche...

Dijo dando una fría mirada, con el ceño fruncido imagina la muerte de aquel cabrón, a manos de él mismo y de su Zangetsu.

La reunión con los Vizards duro un poco más, y trataron temas importantes, de cómo se organizarían y actuarían, desde mañana, sin duda alguna Kurosaki Ichigo, empezaría su plan de venganza, no importando quien estuviere en medio, tanto humano y vampiro, para él, eso era una reverenda mierda, no importando a quien tuviere que matar el encontrará al culpable de la muerte de su madre... eso lo juraba por su misma alma, que tendría que arder en el infierno.

Shinji y Hiyori, le avisaron que se "largaban" e Ichigo no pudo retenerlos pues, sabía perfectamente que ambos rubios no se llevaban con los malditos humanos y mucho menos con los vampiros,

Tumbado en su cama y con nada de deseos de salir, a la reunió hasta su jodida presentación formal, ante todos después de 100 años, escucho tocar su puerta con lo que, usando sus poderes, la abrió indicando que podían pasar.

- Kurosaki kun - dijo la voz de Inoue. Ésta iba vestida de un largo vestido negro de encajes blancos y pronunciado escote, dejando mostrar su maravilloso pecho. Entro a la habitación del pelinaranja con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama al verla entrar.

- ¿Qué sucede Inoue?

- ¡Ahmm!.. Kurosaki kun, dos personas desean verte...

La mirada del Kurosaki se volvió fría y desconfiada. Usando sus poderes legendarios de vampiro sintió el reiatsu de quienes los buscaban y sonrió de lado, pero sin dejar de mostrarse altivo.

- ¡Chad!... y, Ishida.

**ELE-CHAN**

Las puertas de la entrada del Castillo se abrieron dejando ver todo su esplendor, las cuatro personas que ingresaban, fueron envueltas de tan antiguo ambiente. en el techo del salón principal, la vieja pero hermosa lámpara de araña, alumbrada a los presentes, los finos pisos de mármol y las pilastras de granito, eran parte del fino acabado del interior, todos se mostraba sonrientes.

Cuando estas cuatros personas ingresaron por completo, todos detuvieron sus actividades de socialización, para recibir a tan imponente Familia,

Los Kuchiki.

Engalanados de poder y clase, los Kuchiki hacían su entrada. El cabeza de familia, un alto moreno de ojos grises, de porte fino y educado, vestido de un soberbio traje de diseñador, negro. A su lado, su esposa tan bella y resplandeciente. Sonriente esta tomaba del brazo a su atractivo esposo. Sonriendo y saludando cordialmente a los que se inclinaban a sus pasos.

Detrás de estos, le seguía una pequeña, pero hermosa jovencita de 17 años, vestida de un hermoso vestido todo blanco de encajes purpuras el cual, mostraba un elegante escote dejando a merced a la vista de todos, su nívea y radiante piel, tan blanca y pura como el brillo de la misma luna, a sus costados, portaba los guantes distintivos de su familia, de color blanco, su cabello todo recogido en un fino moño, con accesorios de la antigüedad.

Al lado de esta elegante señorita, le seguía el pelirrojo, guardaespaldas vestido también de un traje de época, color negro. Como todos los vampiros allí presente.

- Sean ustedes bienvenidos - Decían unos, con larga sonrisa.

_Falsos_

- Nos honra su presencia - Les alababan otros sonrientes.

_Hipócritas_

- Señorita Kuchiki, se ve usted preciosa en la noche de Hoy - le elogiaban otros con gran sonrisa.

_Habladores_

El cabeza de familia, Kuchiki Byakuya, era el líder y heredero de toda la fortuna de los Kuchiki, sólo hizo un ademán, aceptando los elogios y felicitaciones de todos los presentes, rápidamente le integraron a Él y a su esposa en los selectos grupos donde estaban los ministros y personas importantes del País.

Dejando a la morena y a Renji, solos... mucho mejor para ellos.

- Lo mismo de siempre ¿No? – pregunto divertido Renji arqueando una ceja sabiendo que su pequeña amiga odiaba este tipo de reuniones, para ella todas estas personas eran hombres y mujeres estúpidos, los cuales por interés se acercaban tan falsamente hacia su familia, con el ceño fruncido miro a su alrededor y reconoció varios rostros familiares.

Su sonrisa se amplió al ver a su amiga Momo y demás compañeros del Instituto… ubico su mirada al final del salón y sobre elegantes sillas antiguas estaban sentados varios de los trece guardias reales de la corte vampírica, siempre se extrañó al ver a unos cuantos y a no a los "trece" completos.

-Ni lo digas- respondio, a Renji. Dando una falsa pero elegante sonrisa a los que pasaban "casualmente" a su lado y le sonreían.

El pelirrojo sonrió sabiendo la molestia de su amiga, mirándola de reojo se dio de cuenta que la comodidad que expresaba Rukia no era real, con angustia agarraba tan fuerte los costados de su elegante vestido. Era una pena, _el trauma a los vampiros, era tan notable en ella_.

-Relájate- dijo Renji mirándola con comprensión, al instante Rukia suspiro hondo bromeando. Renji quien le sonreía, le aviso que iría por algo de tomar, esta le dijo que estaba bien.

Quedándose sola.

Cuando la morena miró a su alrededor, su cuerpo se tensó. Sabiendo la gran cantidad de vampiros reunidos esa noche, simplemente eran los más fuertes y poderoso de toda la era. Seres inmortales, conviviendo con los que supuestamente eran sus presas, un miedo repentino la abrazo con fuerzas y deseo irse corriendo de allí, pues

Todo regresaba a su mente.

Dando un paso tembloroso atrás, la morena de ojos violetas. No se dio cuenta pero una figura familiar pero muy perturbadora para ella, estaba detrás.

-Kuchiki san – saludo el peliblanco de expresión sonriente. Al escuchar la voz de Ichimaru saludándola, el miedo de su interior se intensifico provocando su respirar más dificultoso- Veo que hermosa y elegante esta, usted esta noche.. Es un placer darle la bienvenida

-I-ichimaru san- solo respondió ella, tratando de esquivar tan perturbadora presencia.

El peliblanco sonrió tan macabramente despertando en Rukia temor y temblor desde sus adentros, no sabía exactamente porque, pero este hombre que tenía en frente le perturbaba demasiado.

Para su suerte.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos chocolates, anteojos, y mirada noble, apareció frente a ambos, impidiendo al peliblanco continuar con tal desagradable conversación según la morena. Con una sonrisa tan pacifista Aizen Soususke, el quinto vampiro de la orden Real, saludo a ambos.

-Señorita Rukia, es un placer saludarle- dijo tomando la blanca mano y algo fría, de Rukia. Ichimaru quien observaba toda la escena solo sonrió como siempre.

-Aizen san- dijo ella agradeciendo interiormente a su salvador- muchas gracias – dijo dando una reverencia mostrando el gran respeto que le tenían muchos de los estudiantes del instituto Karakura.

La plática "entre los tres" no duro mucho pues, Kuchiki Byakuya apareció con su mirada seria e impasable saludo a ambos tan fríamente pero dando respeto debido a los presentes, le ordeno a Rukia ir con El, a saludar a varios de los invitados, el peliblanco y el hombre de gafas solo intercambiaron cómplices sonrisas.

_**ICHI**_

Renji quien, se dirigía a buscar algo agradable para tomar, para Rukia (pues la mayoría de la bebida servida era sake o sangre, sabiendo que ninguna de las dos opciones tranquilizaría a la nerviosa morena) se dirigió hasta el bar del Castillo.

Cuando sus pasos iban avanzando, su mente se fue llenando de tantos olvidados pero hermosos y valiosos recuerdos, cuando era tan solo un chico inexperto, vivió muchos años en aquella mansión pero como guardián de la familia Kurosaki.

Recordando cómo lo reclutaron, a las filas de la guardia Real siendo apenas un chiquillo, sonrió transportándose inevitablemente a sus días de juventud.

_Era cierto que desde chiquillo fue un rebelde, su tío, Abarai Rikishi, lo había enlistado, en las filas de guardia del Rey, pues sus habilidades mostradas en el campo de batalla eran asombrosas, el mismo Rey, lo mando a llamar, reconociendo lo fuerte que era el chico pelirrojo._

Su corazón se llenó de júbilo y altivez, pues el reconocimiento del Rey, era muy importante para los vampiros de grado inferior como el, que un pura sangre te reconozca es de gran alegría, y mas si era tan solo un chico.

Pero su decepción fue grande, cuando le anunciaron su "puesto"

Enseñarle al hijo mayor, del Rey, habilidades de guerra.

Frunciendo el ceño, el chico pelirrojo miro con odio al pelinaranja que lo miraba también desafiante.

Desde allí su relación amistad/rivalidad dio inicio.

-Tantos años han pasado-susurro Renji, dejando que sus pasos lo guiaran atravesó de los amplios pasillos del Castillo el cual era enorme, pero el no tuvo problemas ya que se sabía los pasajes de memoria, no importando que hubieran pasado 100 años.

El mismo Castillo ya no brillaba con tan reluciente fuerzas, pero no dejaba de emanar respeto y jerarquía.

Escuchando risas, detuvo su paso, reconociendo varios reiatsu familiares a él.

_**._.ELE-NEE._.**_

Dentro de la habitación del pelinaranja, él junto a sus tres amigos de la infancia reían recordando buenos tiempos, Ichigo no podía creer lo ñoño que se veía el peliazul de Ishida, pero bufó sabiendo que ese era el patético destino que se le avecinaba al "sabelotodo" de su amigo, también sado, no podía creer lo alto y fuerte que se veía el pequeño Chad, apodado así de cariño por el mismo.

Con el ceño fruncido, escuchaba las quejas de Ishida, el hijo de uno de los antiguos amigos de su padre, este siempre fue un cabrón sabiondo que le jodía enteramente la vida, pero no dejaba de ser su amigo.

-Es increíble, Kurosaki que no anunciaras tu regreso – dijo dando un acomodo elegante a sus lentes, al contrario de todos los vampiros reunidos esa noche, no portaba el negro, sino el blanco en sus vestimentas, dejando ver el orgullo que significaba para el ser un Quincy.

-Ya te dije Ishida, que no era elección mía, el estúpido del viejo decidió por su cuenta que el anuncio de mi despertar se diera en la reunión real, así que no te quejes cuatro ojos.

-Si no hubiera sido por Inoue san, no nos enteramos que estas de vuelta, ya más de hace 100 años.

El peliazul, dando aires de superioridad, se recostó en silla donde reposaba su cuerpo, Sado lo miraba al igual que Inoue. Ichigo no dijo nada pero frunció el ceño.-

-Lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta –

-Espero que no te moleste Kurosaki kun, que haya avisado a Ishida Kun y a Sado Kun- dijo la de orbes gris, temerosa de la respuesta de su amado príncipe.

- No hay problemas Inoue – dijo sereno – Pero- su mirada se volvió seria- ¿Cómo le has avisado?

-Cursamos el mismo grado en el instituto Karakura, Inoue san nos dió la información en clases,

- Ya veo… ustedes también siguen ese maldito juego de ser "vampiros humanizados" ¿Eh?, no puedo creerlo… - dijo Ichigo con tono irónico pero teñido de decepción ¡hasta los que fueron sus más cercanos amigos, estaban confabulados con la idea esa de vivir en paz!

Lo odiada…

Sin dar tiempo para seguir los reproches o argumentar nada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, sorprendiendo a todos, menos al pelinaranja que miraba con recelo a tal imprudente, y desafiante interviniente.

-Yare Yare-dijo desafiante, el alto pelirrojo vestido de negro, con mirada superior – Es el mismo cabrón de Kurosaki Ichigo... ¿Eh?

La mirada de Ichigo se volvió burlesca reconociendo al dueño de tan arrogante voz. ¡Tantos años que no lo oía!

-El jodido cabeza de piña- dijo superior el fututo rey, acomodando una mano en su cintura y la otra reposaba a su costado- No has muerto aun, Renji…

-Te lo he dicho, no pienso morir antes que tú… morirás primero que yo, estúpido Ichigo – dijo sonriente.

La pelinaranja, el peliazul y el moreno, podían ver el reflejo de alegría en los ojos del futuro Rey y de Abarai Renji.

Sin más, y sonriente Inoue, saludo al pelirrojo, reuniéndose por fin los cinco después de tantos años, todos en su época fueron amigos de la infancia de más de 100 años, Ichigo quien era el príncipe, podía considerar a estos cuatros, como su más fieles y cercanos amigos, no como las demás basuras que siempre lo menospreciaban por ser el resultado del amor entre un vampiro y una humana.

Pero ya no quedaba tiempo para odiara atan míseras criaturas, estar con sus verdaderos amigos, desde hace 100 años. Era mucho más importante.

Hablando de todo y nada, realmente Ichigo, agradeció a sus amigos su compañía, sabiendo que pronto seria la media noche y le tocaba salir a ver, y presentarse nuevamente ante la podrida sociedad que le esperaba. Renji, Ishida, Sado e Inoue, le habían advertido de no hacer ninguna estupidez, durante lo que quedaba de reunión.

Bufando molesto el príncipe, abrió una de las ventanas que dirigía directamente, al salón principal del castillo. Mirando a todos los que estaban esperando su eminente regreso, sonrió triunfal, extasiado de que por fin, ya hacía público, su presencia y así justamente sus planes de venganza.

Lo cambiaria todo, lo gobernaría todo, todo iba a estar bajo sus pies, bajo los pies de un Vizards y futuro Rey de todos, tantos vampiros y humanos, ninguna de las dos razas escaparían de su gobierno.

Sus amigos, reconociendo esa sonrisa inundada de regocijo y gloria, no hicieron más que intercambiar miradas llenas de incertidumbre, pues les era imposible leer los pensamientos del príncipe Kurosaki, pero sabían que estos macarros pensamientos no traerían nada bueno a la era de paz, donde vivían.

-Kurosaki kun – pronuncio nerviosamente la pelinaranja temiendo a lo que pensaba Ichigo, pero este que se había recostado al margen de la ventana, se había quedado como piedra.

Tan estático como roca, observando tan intensa y fijamente el salón. Inoue se acercó a él y lo oyó susurrar – Violetas- con ganas de saber a qué se refería Inoue coloco su mano sobre su hombro pero el pelinaranja clavaba su mirada más fija y sin emociones a dos personas en especial.

_**.K&R.**_

Hastiada de tanta falsedad y formalidades absurdas, la morena de nombre Rukia, se alejó de su hermano y hermana y fue donde sus amigos del instituto. Momo quien había ido con Rangiku a la reunión, saludo efusivamente a Rukia muy alegre por verla. En este grupo estaban vampiros de nombre Hisagi y Kira, que también asistían al instituto al igual a momo y a ella. Rangiku quien era la secretaria y mano derecha del décimo vampiro designado de la orden real, Hitsugaya Toushiro, estaba muy ebria y bromeaba con sus amigos, Rukia quien trataba de no reír de las sartas de incoherencias que decía la rubia de lunar, se tapaba la boca al igual que Momo, en eso llego el peliblanco de nombre Toushiro muy cabreado por el espectáculo que brindaba la estúpida de Matsumoto. Momo saludo al peliblanco cariñosamente y este se sonrojo, no dejando a nadie notar el rubor, regañaba a Matsumoto por tal infantil comportamiento.

Rukia y los demás reían viendo la graciosa escena.

Hasta que…

Una aterciopelada y varonil voz, inundo sus oídos, con su risa característica y su esencia brillante. El moreno se encogió de hombros al ver al peliblanco tratar de enderezar a su incorregible secretaria.

-¡Vaya! Si Matsumoto está peor que Sentaro y Kiyone! – dijo burlonamente, cerrando los ojos divertido.

Todos voltearon a ver, y observaron la imponente y varonil presencia de Shiba Kaien detrás de la morena, - la cual no se movía, al escuchar esa armoniosa risa detrás de ella- todos le saludaron, y este intercambio sonrisas con todos.

Rukia quien estaba delante del moreno, se volteó cuando este cálidamente pronuncio – Hola, Kuchiki- Rukia lo miró a los ojos, y le sonrió, tan profundamente. Sus brillantes ojos violetas, eran transportados a un mar de infinitas sensaciones cada vez que se perdía en los aquamarinos del moreno.

_**Todo esto muy seguido de unos ojos afilados y sin expresión color miel.**_

-K-kaien –dono – devolvió el saludo, con su corazón a mil por horas, el moreno sonrió y le extendió la mano, esta sin dudarlo, la tomo, al principio algo nerviosa, pero cuando Kaien tomo con fuerza su pequeña mano, se sintió tan segura y protegida que apretó con más fuerzas, el armonioso amarre.

-¡Si me disculpan! Kuchiki y yo, tenemos que hablar, con permiso – dijo el sonriente Kaien, e inmediato, guio a la morena fuera de todo ese aglomerado grupo de personas molestas.

En una de las terrazas del castillo, y alejados de todo y todos. Kaien soltó la mano de la nerviosa Rukia. Esta quien estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez hecha un manojo de nervios, observaba en lo alto a la gloriosa Luna, bañando a ambos con su cálido resplandor. En silencio ambos eran atraídos por la Diosa de Plata, observándola tan fijamente.

Pero Rukia rompió su contacto visual con la diosa de la noche, para poner su violácea mirada en el moreno que estaba a su costado. Vestía todo de blanco, una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones de seda fina, y botines grises, mostrándose formal pero sin dejar su propia esencia, sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes y en su pecho, colgaba el emblema del Castillo Kurosaki. Cosa extraña ya que este, el primer hijo del Rey no usaba su apellido.

-_Kaien dono, se ve muy atractivo_ – pensó a sus adentros la morena, y dibujando una inconsciente sonrisa en sus hermosos y rosa labios. Kaien se percató de tan lindo y refrescante hecho y sonrió a la morena.

-Es una hermosa noche – dijo y Rukia asintió despacio, Kaien sonrió imaginando la cara de sorpresa que mostraría la Kuchiki después de que tenía pensado decir. – Junto a una hermosa señorita – Rukia, transformando su rostro en un poema solo agacho su mirada apenada y rostro sonrojado, Kaien sonrió ante tal hecho de dulzura.

-Me, me alegra mucho verlo Kaien-dono – confeso ella, aun con la mirada agachada. Kaien se colocó delate de ella. Rukia reconociendo sus pasos a ella pues desde su punto de vista pudo ver los botines de Kaien, cerca de ella, muy cerca.

Su sorpresa fue grande, al sentir la mano tan cálida de Kaien, sosteniendo su rostro. No atreviéndose a hacer contacto visual, solo asintió.

_Siempre huyendo… no puedo hacer frente a lo que siento._

-A mí también me alegra verte- dijo kaien, cambiando su mirada del rostro de Rukia a su mano, y depositando un beso despacio, como todo un caballero. Este gesto derritió lo interno de Rukia, transportándola a miles de crecientes emociones descontroladas, pero no deseaba actuar como una inmadura frente a Kaien, así que dio media vuelta.

Kaien notando el gesto, sonrió pesadamente, ¿Quizás Kuchiki no estaba lista, para pasar la línea que separaban a ambos?

Cambiando el tema definitivamente, Kaien se puso serio y Rukia sintió lo tenso del ambiente.

-¿Su-sucede algo Kaien dono?

- Sí, - dijo el lentamente – Sabes que esta noche enfrentaras a mi hermano ¿No es así?

El cuerpo de Rukia se tensó. Su lengua se trabo y sus labios se secaron.

-Si eso, eso lo sé. – Aseguró ella, muy confiada –

- Te di la advertencia de que Ichigo, no te ayudara en nada, al contrario, su plan es destruir a quien este a su paso, así que...

-Lo siento Kaien Dono – dijo Rukia que por primera vez estaba pausando las preocupadas palabras de Kaien en boca.

-Sé muy bien lo que me advertiste pero.. – Pausa – Tengo que encarar esto por mí misma, es algo inevitable que huya del príncipe, si ese es su deseo…

- Mi deseo, es que no te ocurra nada, que estés bien.

Agradecía esas palabras, eran cálidas a sus oídos.

-Gracias Kaien Dono, pero debo de enfrentar a Kurosaki Ichigo, por mí misma, no puedo huir, y estoy segura que él también quiere conocerme…

_Algo en su interior se lo gritaba._

Derrotado Kaien, al ver a la pequeña morena tan seria y segura de sus palabras, negó lentamente, y dando un suspiro derrotado.

-Está bien Kuchiki, pero…- su mirada se volvió a oscurecer y dar un brillo misterioso – no puedes permitir que Ichigo, te atrape en su juego, ¡debes de ser fuerte! Y decidida por lo que quieres, no lo olvides, no puedes mostrar debilidad a Ichigo, o sino su sola presencia te arrastrara.

Rukia meditando las serias advertencias de Kaien dono, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada y algo sofocada, cada vez que hablaban del Príncipe, este tipo provocaba en ella, tantas emociones encontradas, por un lado deseaba encararlo y por otra deseaba huir de allí. Pero era inevitable, tarde o temprano debía enfrentar a Kurosaki Ichigo.

_**I&R**_

Caminado de lado y sonrientes. Los morenos ingresaron nuevamente al salón principal y vieron todas las luces apagadas siendo solo alumbrados por tenues luces de ciertas velas…

El anuncio y resurgimiento del Príncipe estaba iniciando.

Los más devotos, optaron por ponerse sobre sus rodillas, e inclinar sus cabezas. Todos esperaban el regreso del hijo del Rey, el tomaría el mando de la dinastía Kurosaki y emergería la raza vampírica.

Sin más, las pesadas cortinas, color rojo, de lo alto del salón se abrieron, dejando ver los tronos reales, hechos del más puro oro, y piedras preciosas. A sus costados, los sirvientes de la jerarquía Kurosaki.

El primero en salir fue el rey y todos aclamaron su nombre. Isshin orgulloso, de su hijo varón, guio la ceremonia y las palabras, todos vitoreaban con gran jubilo y alegría el nombre del príncipe, Kurosaki Ichigo. Las hermanas menores y princesas, se colocaron detrás del Rey, estos tres dando una reverencia y con sonrisas en sus rostros, extendieron sus manos y una gran presencia y poderoso reiatsu inundo el salón.

Kurosaki Ichigo..- susurro la morena, perdiendo su mirar en aquel hombre joven, guapo y galante.

El príncipe de pelos naranjas, y ropa imponente salió y todos dieron su reverencia, este con sus ojos marrones tan profundos como el mar, miraba a todos, sonriente y reconociendo que su era de gobernar había llegado al fin. Todos recibieron con agrado a tan imponente hombre, el pelinaranja los miraba superior.

Para al final poner sus intensos orbes marrones, sobre una persona en especial.

Como si de hechizo se tratara. Rukia no podía dejar de mirar a aquel joven de larga cabellera naranja tan brillante y mirada altiva. Sus orbes se encontraron y en cuestión de segundos, se perdieron uno en el otro.

Su mirada traspasaba el alma de Rukia, ¿Qué tenía este joven? ¿Por qué provocaba todos estos sentimientos en ella? ¿Por qué solo mirarlo le implantaba terror?

Sin darse cuenta, y profundizando Ichigo, su mirada en ella, como si buscara algo en el interior de su alma.

Rukia, sujeto con fuerzas sus manos, y su mirada empezó a nublarse, sintió como las frías e inexplicables lagrimas acariciaban sus mejillas, sin ser capaz de reconocer porque lloraba, sintió el cuerpo pesado.  
La mirada aguamarina de Kaien se puso sobre Rukia y se alertó. Viendo el intercambio de las miradas violetas y marrones.

-Kuchiki, Kuchiki...- Kaien llamaba con insistencia a la morena. Pero esta no respondía, ni se movía, no pareciera que respirase- ¡Por favor mírame!

Grito pero era inútil. Rukia podía escuchar la voz dulce y desesperada de Kaien pero le era imposible reaccionar. Simplemente la mirada marrón de Ichigo la atrapaba.

-Ese maldito- dijo a sus adentros el furibundo Kaien. Sabiendo lo que tramaba su hermano, lo miro retador, e Ichigo sintió las vibras negativas de Kaien sobre el, y lo miro altivo por unos segundos, pero regreso su mirada a Rukia.

_-Detén esto, ¡te lo advierto!_

_-No… aún no, no hasta cuando la mate._

_- No te atrevas a hacerlo, ¡Te lo advertí maldita sea! ¡No intentes jugar con la vida de Rukia!_

_-¡Tanto vale, una simple humana para ti! ¿Kaien?... no me hagas reír._

_-¡Detenlo te dije!_

_- ¡Imposible! Tu amiguita sola cayó en mis pensamientos, no me detendré hasta…_

Pero el intercambio de pensamientos, entre Kaien e Ichigo. Fue detenido por la repentina acción de Kaien, en un intento desesperado y sorpresivo por todos, tomo entre sus brazos a Rukia, y posesivamente se asió de sus labios, el contacto fue brusco y a la ligera pero dulce y cálido para ambos…

Cuando a Kaien llegó la seguridad de que Rukia estaba fuera de peligro; la soltó. Pues la morena lentamente tomaba de su camisa con fuerzas, tratando de profundizar el contacto, pero era tarde, Kaien la había soltado.

Sin saber que reaccionar o que decir, agacho su mirada, apenada y no creyendo que, acababa de acontecer

_¡Kaien la había besado!_

Demasiadas emociones en su pecho. Sumamente contrariada, solo sintió como los brazos fuertes y protectores de Kaien, se aferraban en su pequeño cuerpo y la pegaba a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien Kuchiki…

Dijo kaien, molesto y a la vez triste por hacer ese gesto rápido y sorpresivo para el mismo, ¡Hubiera deseado hacer ese contacto con más romanticismo y no de esa furtiva forma! Pero la vida de su Kuchiki estaba e riesgo, sino hacia eso. Ichigo!:. Ichigo... La hubiera matado lentamente.

Ese maldito, se las iba a pagar, pero ahora era mucho más importante Rukia, así que mirándola con ternura el la apego aun más contra su fuerte pecho.

Rukia por su parte siquiera podía parpadear.

El moreno sorprendió a Rukia por lo que acababa de decir ¿Y cuando estuvo en riesgo? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué Kaien dono actuaba así?

Lo último que ella recordaba es que estaba atestiguando la salida del príncipe cuando…

Volteo su mirada violeta tan intensa, por encima del brazo de Kaien y observó como las mieles orbes del pelinaranja, los observaba a Kaien y a ella con ¿Ira?

Rukia sin saber qué hacer; siendo sujetada por los brazos posesivos y fuertes de Kaie. Y siendo mirada tan fija y posesivamente por parte del Príncipe ichigo, la morena de frágil y menudo cuerpo se sintió atrapada entre dos fuerzas potentes, imparables.

Sabiendo que el resto de la noche no iba a ser nada fácil. Solo atino a cerrar los ojos, sabiendo de una forma u otra su vida, sin duda alguna iba a dar un giro de 360º grados.

KaiEle

**Siendo testigos de todo. Dos vampiros se comunicaban mentalmente.**

-Esto parece estar muy interesante…

- ¡Vaya! Los hijos de kurosaki Isshin, tienen un objetivo en común, ¡Quién lo diría!

-Interesante, todo eso hace esto mucho más interesante, dos hermanos, disputándose a la humana, esto ayuda en mis planes..

-Vámonos… Gin.

_**To be Continued.**_

Pues ahí el capitulo "4" de ésta historia, gracias (de nuevo) a los que se pasan y toman el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios; son realmente alentadores. Esperen las actualizaciones de mis otros fics. Gracias por todo, y como siempre:

**REVIEW**


End file.
